Giving In
by waste0paint
Summary: Another story about those 3 years, my own take on it. Bulma and Vegeta are having severe sexual tension, but it seems as though their pride is getting the best of them. How will Trunks ever be born? warning: graphic lemon in chapter 6.
1. Curiosity

This is my first fanfic in quite some time. I used to write stories on another name, which for some reason I totally cannot even remember. I wrote a story about A Walk to Remember – DBZ style, and I had started to write a story about Bulma building a time machine to find out what was happening in the future. Etc. But this was like 3 years ago, so this is my first real one I consider. It is rated for language, and future lemons. I tried to keep Vegeta in character, but in some cases I feel like around Bulma he begins to mentally feel out of character. I guess that's just me though. Anyways, sorry I'm talking too much. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything for that matter, except maybe your mom  The title of the story is taken from the song "Giving In" by Adema. I was going to put the lyrics in the story, but sometimes I feel like song fics distract you from the story itself. So on we go!

Giving In 

Bulma sat quietly with her legs folded to her chest on the swing in the backyard of Capsule Corp. She stared at the sky around her, which was turning a strange tangerine color because of the upcoming storm mixed with the sunset. She chewed on her full lips as existentialism collapsed in her lap. Throughout her entire life she always had a boyfriend or some guy practically kissing her feet, but since she broke up with Yamcha there was a void. Not that she missed Yamcha, if anything she was really pleased with the way things ended because it ended on good terms and it was more of a mutual sort of thing. She was just sick of the fact that every time she turned the television on it was about some unrealistic comedic romance that she knew she would never have. She didn't even really want any of that either. She just wanted something tangible, but it looked as though that wasn't going to happen any time soon either.

Bulma was convinced she would never find the right sort of love or any love for that matter. She brushed her long blue locks out of her face and twirling them in her fingers. She continued to bite her lip until blood spewed and she sucked on her bottom lip draining the blood away. Maybe she was just being a little bit too mellow dramatic. She managed to hide these sort of emotions from everyone else. Everyone still saw the same gorgeous, shapely, arrogant, bitchy, self-righteous know it all. Not the self-conscious, melancholy, and lonely woman. She especially didn't want _him_ to see how she was really feeling.

She could almost hear it now _"Showing emotion is a sign of weakness."_

She was cut off from her thoughts from a shrill yell from the Gravity Room only a mere 30 feet from where she was sitting. The sadness suddenly washed away as she softly chuckled as the room broke down. Normally her dad would quietly oblige and fix it immediately but he and her mother had gone away on business for 2 weeks so now it was up to Bulma to follow _his_ orders. Which wasn't going as well as Vegeta had planned.

"**Fucking piece of shit human scrap metal**," were the only words that Bulma could manage to hear through the screams.

She laughed some more being amused by the irritation pumping through Vegeta's royal veins. Bulma suddenly became depressed again with the realization that the only thing that gave her amusement was Vegeta getting annoyed. _Is that the only thing that makes me happy anymore? Wow. I'm fucking pathetic._

Vegeta stormed out of the Gravity Room huffing and puffing as he stomped over to Bulma who held back the laughter overwhelming her. "Listen woman, if you are so God Damned smart then why can't you manage to fix the damn machine once and for all? I need to continue my training!" The short muscular man crossed his arms over his chest scowling.

"Well then I wouldn't have the pleasure of fixing it for you every fucking time you break it then would I your highness?" Bulma stated words dripping with sarcasm as she got up from the swing pulling down on her mini skirt as she walked into the gravity room slamming the door.

Vegeta stood there puzzled by her mood. Usually she would scream at him for calling her woman and insist that if he was so smart and perfect that he could fix it himself. And then she would scream incoherently for two minutes and then lock herself in her lab. Instead she was monotone and not her usual bitchy and feisty self. _These fucking women and their hormones what an enigma._

Vegeta walked into the gravity room as Bulma cracked open the wire and control setting box snipping and twisting wires as Vegeta watched with irritation from the lack of training. He knew it was easier to just ignore her and not deal with her pathetic female antics but he couldn't deny the immense pleasure he got from harassing and teasing her. The look on her face when she screamed and flailed her arms was one of the most amusing sights Vegeta had ever seen. Right now she was one of the greatest sights he had seen in general. Leaning down into the control panel with her skirt slowly hiking up revealing her thick white thighs. He swallowed hard wondering if he had totally lost it. _I've been on this stupid mud ball too long I'm becoming weak. _Vegeta grimaced to himself disgusted with his thoughts. Yet he couldn't look away. Her tank top was clinging to her tiny waist and practically bursting apart at her bust. Finally he decided to speak.

"If you're so smart you ridiculous woman then why isn't it fixed already?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP I CAN'T FIX IT IF YOU'RE BREATHING YOUR DISGUSTING BREATH DOWN MY NECK I SWEAR TO GOD VEGETA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Bulma turned around screaming and jabbing her index finger into his chest as her facial features changed every millisecond. Her cheeks turned red with anger and he could have sworn that she grew fangs.

Vegeta smirked the entire time finally getting the reaction he wanted out of her. This was the mentally incapable woman he was used to. "I would be thoroughly amused by your _attempt_ of my life," Vegeta scoffed, somehow managing to look down on her even though he was inches shorter.

"I AM SURE YOU WOULD BE ASSHOLE. WELL I KNOW HOW TO KILL YOU I'LL JUST STOP COOKING YOUR FOOD AND YOU'LL STARVE TO DEATH BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK. HOW ABOUT THAT?"

By now Bulma was throwing fists at Vegeta, which he blocked easily enjoying the fact that he could snap her neck at any moment, but chose not to so that he would be guaranteed a meal and a fixed training room.

"Okay don't feed me or fix my training room and then when Kakkarot dies because of the androids and I am already dead then no one will spare your pathetic excuse of a life," Vegeta sneered grabbing Bulma's wrists so that she would stop attempting to hit him.

"Oh you are such a JACKASS VEGETA!" Bulma's crystal blue eyes turned into slits as she glared at him and sucked in a deep breath through her teeth.

"Wow, you haven't thought of anything good to come back with, what a surprise," Vegeta stated smirking knowing that he had defeated her in a battle of wits.

He hadn't let go of her wrists yet and continued to just stare at her. Bulma didn't stop glaring at him although she was wondering what he was staring at. Finally he let go of her wrists and found a corner of the Gravity Room to sulk and cross his arms in. Bulma stormed back over to the control panel with her silver toolbox and continued fixing the room. Under her breath she mumbled choice words to herself. Several minutes later Bulma slammed the control panel shut and stormed out of the Gravity Room throwing the heavy metal door behind her. Vegeta stood puzzled as to whether or not it was working yet until Bulma hit the controls from outside and it immediately went to the gravity that Vegeta had set before the room broke down. Vegeta, caught off guard was tossed into an opposing wall.

Bulma who had watched with a smile on her face from the window walked away from the room and towards her house. "Yeah I think I just won." She stated out loud to no one in particular with a sadistic smile on her face. She watched him get up tossing his head back with his nose in the air with pride still glowing as though nothing had happened. Bulma couldn't help but admire him. He seemed emotionally disconnected and completely untouched by anything. Bulma wanted to reach that point but she knew it would never happen because she got set off by the most ridiculous things. She stared slightly still looking through the small window now watching him do chin ups. She sighed deeply admiring his muscles as they flexed in and out with ever pull and push. She shook her head and giggled walking back towards her house.

Inside of the house Bulma had decided to make dinner before Vegeta got a chance to demand it from her. Besides he had knocked down almost 4 different doors from her master suite, and she didn't feel like repairing a new one. Something deep down told her that she wasn't just doing it to shut him up. She actually wanted to do it. She liked him. She liked him a whole lot. And that was something she couldn't deny even if she tried to until she was blue in the face.

She was drying dishes humming a tune to herself strands of her long curls sticking to her forehead from the heat. When she dried the last dish she stood on her tip-toes to reach the highest cupboard, so she could put a glass away. She sighed happily rubbing her hands on her skirt and deciding that a shower sounded like a brilliant idea.

Bulma jogged up the stairs and towards her master suite. It was recently built when Bulma decided she wanted a bedroom far away from her parents and construction had finished only a half of year ago. Behind the frosted glass front doors was a huge room with a turquoise color on the walls and a classic inspired theme for her furniture. A giant canopy adorned the room with long silk fabrics and sheers. One door led into the bathroom, which included a hot tub, sit down shower and vanity and the other door led into the walk in closet that held so many clothes that Bulma didn't even know what to choose from when it came to apparel.

Bulma lifted up her tank top and unbuttoned her skirt letting it fall to the floor. She then unhooked her bra throwing it across the room and stepped out of her thong. She walked into the bathroom turning the shower on and closing the door as she lit a couple of candles in the room before getting in and shutting the door behind her.

----

Vegeta trained for hours upon end. It was almost masochistic in that he felt the need to punish himself and constantly press until he was over the edge. He started with almost 400 push-ups, pull-ups and crunches each and then eased into the rough part of the training. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that a low life slave from his race had reached the ultimate, the Super Saiyan. And yet he, the prince of the same race hadn't reached it yet. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate to Vegeta, especially when that purple haired punk showed up and was able to do the same. It tormented him incessantly that first Kakkarot now this kid who claimed to be part Saiyan, which he knew to be physically impossible. He hated them. He **hated **them. He hated everything. He had never actually known what _like _was so he assumed that hatred and anger were natural. Maybe even his hatred was his like. Because he _liked_ to _hate_ things. So maybe his hatred was his like. He wasn't sure what he liked anymore. He was pretty sure that he was going mental especially when he had started staring at Bulma.

With every punch and every blast thrown Vegeta gritted his teeth until blood spewed from his gums. For some reason at this very moment instead of focusing on his rage and resentment all he could do was see her and he didn't know why. It irritated him further that she wouldn't leave his thoughts or his vision. If anything it embarrassed him that he got a dumb and ridiculous feeling in his stomach when he was around her. Something that only a pathetic fool would do. He turned the gravity to 200 times earth's expecting that the sudden amount of pressure and agony could tear her from his brain, no such luck. The part that bothered him was that most people were too scared to question him or argue. Bulma wasn't even the slightest bit scared of him, and he couldn't figure out why. Everyone else usually yelped and ran away when he demanded something or yelled. She would just yell back with just as much malice and attitude. He almost admired her for it. He loved when they yelled at each other and how she would throw insults right back at him. Her quick wit and sharp tongue never ceased to amaze him.

_This doesn't make any fucking sense. Maybe I'm just not training enough. Damn Woman._

Vegeta continued to train feeling the burn and agony that filled his body. He smiled sickly to himself feeling the need of punishment for his sudden moment of self-indulgent thoughts. He had no time to think such things. _If he had no time then why couldn't he stop thinking them?_ After several hours of training sustenance started to punch him in the stomach and he desired food. He shut off the gravity room and started to walk briskly towards Capsule Corp and out of the training area. Vegeta didn't bother looking in the kitchen because Bulma was never in there instead he opted for going straight to her bedroom suite. He banged on the door fiercely demanding food but there was no response. He rolled his eyes assuming she had fallen asleep or chose to ignore him so he flung the French doors open, one of them crashing to the ground.

"God damn door," He muttered to himself, half expecting a shrill scream from the blue haired beauty, however she did not appear to be in the room at all. Vegeta silently fumed wondering where the hell she was until he heard the shattering of water against the shower.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her pale figure, soaking wet in the shower. He shook his head silently arguing with himself, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from such an image. Finally he pushed the not quite closed bathroom door open quietly. The bathroom was dimly lit and flower scented candles were lit all over the room. The shower was only semi fogged up and Vegeta could only stare at what he saw. Her porcelain skin was drenched in moisture rolling down its curves. Her long blue hair had turned a shade darker from the water and the ends clung to her back and shoulders as she washed herself. She was turned to her side so he had a perfect profile view of her as she kept her face underneath the water droplets slipping off of her nose, and dripping down her chin. Her breasts were even fuller than he had imagined through the tiny little tank tops that she wore. And her stomach was flat with her hip-bones jolting out. Everything about her was perfect in every way. All he could do was stare in silence.

For once in Vegeta's life he was actually lost for words. He had never gotten these kind of urges or feelings in his chest when he looked at someone before. Sure he had been with several different whores when he was younger but no one even amounted to the perfection he saw. He became pissed off with himself for feeling such desire for a human, but he couldn't deny it as he began to get especially warm and his pants grew tighter. Finally trying to keep his mind off at the situation at hand he decided to do something sure to get a rise out of her.

"Hey Woman I'm hungry make food," he suddenly yelled from only a mere 2 feet away from the shower.

Bulma jumped, nearly fell down, screamed, and covered her chest with her arms all in one swift movement. "VEGETA YOU FUCKING PERVERTED FREAK WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE!" Bulma screamed breaking sound barriers as she swung the shower door open grabbing a towel and clinging it to her body.

Vegeta just stood there smirking as she continued to scream and yell and throw random bottles of shampoo at him which he easily ducked. "I was hungry and you didn't answer me when I knocked on your door," Vegeta coaxed with a snort as she stormed out of the bathroom fuming silently. Vegeta followed close behind deciding not to tell her that the towel was not covering her backside very well.

"YOU MEAN **KNOCKED DOWN **MY DOOR YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bulma yelled once again, screeching as she pointed to one of her doors thrown on the floor.

Vegeta chuckled to himself with pleasure at how irritated she was getting and how he was still able to get quite a good view of her body.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, OH VEGETA I HATE YOU! AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO MAKE YOU A NICE DINNER!" Bulma screamed as she stormed into her closet slamming the door behind her.

Vegeta was suddenly lost for words once again. She had already cooked him dinner, and he didn't need to demand. She took the time and did it _for him_. Because she could, not because she had to. A very weird sensation was occurring in Vegeta's chest at the thought of someone doing something nice for him not out of fear. Finally he realized that he was quiet for a while and that she would be suspicious of it. So instead he just grunted and walked out of her room.

When he got to the kitchen he saw all of the food she had prepared for him neatly with a pitcher of soda and everything. Next to it all was a note saying:

Veggie Head,

Here's a truce. I guess I won't let you starve to death after all, taking a shower then going to bed,

**-B-U-L-M-A**

She had put dashes between the letters in her name to try and teach Vegeta how to say it. He began feeling totally bizarre and overwhelmed by what had occurred. Someone actually liked **him**. And he was more horrified of what he was thinking in his head than Frieza, all of Frieza's army, hell and anything else combined.

_He liked her too._

A/N: I hope everyone liked it. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated so I know whether or now I should continue with the story. Thanks!

--- Waste0paint


	2. Points of Authority

A/N: A special thanks to captainfantasticfr, goodlife93, bellatrixred, and bladeofencore. You guys are awesome, and I really appreciate the encouragement to continue writing! There is some OOC nothing too horrifying, just Vegeta doing something almost "normal" for Bulma. so yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I owned DBZ, but I'm not that awesome. xx The lyrics are "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park. I recently found my copy of Hybrid Theory when I was cleaning. I used to love Linkin Park back in the day and I was listening to it and realized how well some of the songs apply to Bulma and Vegeta's relationship. Anyhow, sorry too much talking!

_You love the way I look at you_

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_

_You take away if I give in_

_My life_

_My pride is broken_

_You like to think you're never wrong_

_You have to act like you're someone_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_You want to share what you have been through_

_(You live what you've learned)_

_You love the things I say I'll do_

_The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you_

_You take away when I give in_

_My life_

_My pride is broken_

Bulma stormed around her room huffing and cursing to herself. She had found suitable clothing and now wore a white wife beater and jeans. She stared at the door, which was lying on the floor and screamed aloud. "He has no respect for me or _anything_ I own!"

She stomped out of her room sighing annoyed and breathing loudly. As she approached the kitchen her anger didn't subside, but instead was replaced with a new emotion. Hurt. The gigantic meal she had prepared nicely and neatly was destroyed. Some of the plates were even cracked or broken. Not even the bones of the chicken were left. She noticed that the note was gone, and tears suddenly threatened to brim over her eyelids. She left the kitchen immediately, not even bothering to clean up. She found solstice in her lab and locked her self in, sliding against the cold metal door until she was sitting on the floor, holding her head in her hands where she started to cry really hard.

She wasn't quite sure why she was overreacting as much as she was. Sure she always overreacted and got extremely defensive over anything. But by now she was really upset, and she couldn't figure out why. She wasn't even really that mad at him. She was angry that he hadn't appreciated the dinner she took the time to make him and instead he destroyed it and locked himself in the GR. Then again she didn't expect a hug or a thank you or anything like that. It would have been too bizarre if he had done that. She maybe was hoping he would stick around, maybe give her a grunt (his closest thing to a thank you). Or she was hoping for maybe something…anything. Maybe she wasn't even sure what she expected. A glimmer of something in his cold onyx eyes. She remembered how horrified of him she was at first, and how sometimes fear still twitched in her veins. She never showed it though. Bulma Briefs was just as stubborn and filled with pride as he was. She would not give him the satisfaction. So instead she yelled back. But now, this was so unlike her. Here she was crying because he hadn't been appreciative over something minor in the grand scheme of things. This was too ridiculous even for her already raging hormones.

The worst part of all was she had hope in him. So much _hope_. She wasn't sure why, but she knew there was something more to him then just a stubborn, murdering prince. But anytime she was almost sure that something good was in him, he would turn around and do something cruel, or hurtful. As if he knew he was beginning to go "soft" (as he would say) and then immediately have to do something to regain his reputation. Bulma tried her hardest to calm herself down. She had cried hard, her lips swelling and cracking from the salty drops down her face. Her breathing was shaky and wavering as she tried to breathe in and out calmly. She was NOT going to let Vegeta get the best of her.

Bulma stood up rubbing her face as hard as possible hoping to rip the tears from her face. She would not let him see how he was hurting her. He would get too much satisfaction from it. She was so pissed with herself that she decided to throw some make-up on and go out to get her mind off of things. She pulled out the heavy drawer from her cluttered desk to find an entire life supply of necessary make-up. Within 10 minutes she looked just as flawless as ever. She tugged her hair out of the pony tail it was in and let it fall down her shoulders before storming out of her lab her head held up high. She walked outside standing as she nibbled on a finger nail.

_Why am I expecting anything out of Vegeta anyway? I mean… It's Vegeta. He destroyed planets for a living and I expect him to swoon when I cook him dinner without him asking. Why the fuck do I care so much what he thinks. I am going mental. Maybe I'm just PMSing or something._

Bulma tossed a capsule to the pavement and a red sports car appeared. She got inside of it turning on the engine and speeding off into the night.

_------_

Vegeta stood in the middle of the GR while throwing punches and forming ki blasts. He was so freaked out by the dinner that she made for him that he just inhaled it and ran to the GR to hide. He didn't like the stupid feeling of knots winding in his stomach or the heaviness he began to feel when he stared at her for too long. He especially didn't like the fact that he was somehow becoming attached to her. It was like he would almost use too much power in the GR that he knew it wasn't capable of handling, so that way it would break and he would have an excuse to bother her to fix it. He loved instigating her and just watching her flip out. No matter how he tried to play it off as feeling mentally insane, or just tired, he knew why he was feeling as weird as he was.

He slammed his fists into the air angry and frustrated. At 600 times earths gravity

throwing punches was like trying to breathe under water with a brick in your lungs. The only good thing coming out of the emotional breakdown he was having was that he continued to push himself further and further to try and tear his mind away from her. He could still see her in the shower. How perfect she had looked to him. How if he didn't have a pride the size of Earth itself, he would have taken her right then and there. But he didn't. And instead she was enraged with him. He wasn't really sure why she got as mad as she did. She seemed embarrassed and self- conscious, which confused him to no end. She always gave the vibe of being over-zealous, and very much in love with herself, but in those moments she seemed so vulnerable.

He couldn't quite put his finger on the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had never felt it before in his entire life. It wasn't some mushy feeling. It was a normal feeling for someone who wasn't a total sociopath. It was remorse. He didn't know why, but he wanted to take back what he did, even though he didn't know what he did wrong. Vegeta had never felt an ounce of remorse for destroying planets and millions of civilizations or for murdering anything. But now he suddenly had a shard of remorse in his chest sharper and scarier than anything he could imagine. He hated her now. He hated how she made him feel things that he had carefully set aside locked into the depths of his core. And she was picking the lock. He was able to keep his cool and not even have any display of emotion in front of Frieza himself, in Hell even. But he couldn't hide how he felt about this woman. This woman he barely even knew other than random arguments and pathetic small talk during meals. He barely knew her at all. He didn't know anything substantial about her. But he felt more attached to her than anything he ever thought he could be.

Vegeta powered up further screaming at himself and dragging his fingernails through his hair angrily. He was so frustrated. Why couldn't he just swallow the feelings he was having whole. Keep them ignored and gone like he had for so long. He had to find a way to do it. Even if it killed him. She was too much of a distraction. He was never going to get anything done. He was never going to reach Super Sayan.

_This is completely ridiculous. What the fuck is wrong with me. What the __**fuck**__ is wrong with me. Why couldn't I have stayed at some ugly twat's house? Not some flawless, arrogant, and intriguing bitch. God Damn her!_

Vegeta turned the gravity room off, feeling as though he might collapse at any minute. He hadn't realized how long he was training under 600 times earth's gravity and it had taken a toll on his perfectly molded and sweat-slicked frame. He walked outside noticing that darkness surrounded him, his eyes immediately adjusting to it like that of a cat. He stomped into Capsule Corp, grabbing a towel from laundry room and pressing his throbbing face against it. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and face before tossing the towel into a basket. He was headed for the shower room but before he went there he made a pit stop…

----

Bulma closed the door of Capsule Corp behind her as she kicked her heels off and threw her keys onto the nearby coffee table. She juggled several shopping bags on her arms as she went into the dark kitchen. She dropped the bags onto the floor as she approached the fridge for a bottle of water and an apple. She squinted her eyes in the dark not bothering to flick the light on because she would only be there for a few moments. The refrigerator door opened with an obnoxious creak, as Bulma bent down to reach for her water and fruit. She kicked the door shut with her foot as she approached the area where she had carelessly thrown her shopping bangs. Bulma had her filled hands flailing about hoping not to knock into anything. No such luck.

She immediately tripped over one of the shopping bags. "Son of a bitch." She groaned as she collected herself before a familiar snort was heard. Bulma glared in the dark towards where she heard the noise.

"Clumsy fool," Vegeta mumbled between mouthfuls of frosted flakes. Bulma stood up grabbing her bags, and holding the water and apple all in one swift motion. "**Oh shut the fuck up**," Bulma snapped rolling her eyes and exiting the kitchen. "Well it's that time of the month for someone," Vegeta grumbled.

"EXCUSE ME? THEN WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE YOUR PERIOD _EVERY DAY_ YOU JERK!?" Bulma screamed dropping the apple and water into a shopping bag as she clutched her fists tightly. Although Bulma could not see in the dark Vegeta was fully capable of seeing her reactions to everything and reveled in it. He saw the glisten of anger in her eyes and the tightness of her tank top.

"Stupid woman, only the weaker sex gets their period," Vegeta stated sighing with irritation, obviously not getting Bulma's own little joke. "Well then what's your excuse for being a complete dick?" Bulma seethed through clenched teeth.

"What's your excuse for being an incessant bantering cunt?" Vegeta replied coldly as he stood up from his seat. "Because I CAN!" Bulma yelled stomping over towards him as he stood up. They stared at each other for a while, Bulma's eyes adjusting well to the darkness and the glow from the oven's clock brushing across Vegeta's black emotionless eyes. "Spoiled bitch," Vegeta growled as he pushed past her leaving the kitchen.

Bulma turned the light on as he left cursing to herself about how much of an asshole he was. "I could say the same for you, you bastard," Bulma mumbled as she noticed he had left his cereal bowl on the table expecting it to magically appear in the dishwasher. She did the deed for him, knowing she would be waiting a long time before he would actually do it. She grabbed her bags and turned the light off walking up the stairs delicately as she approached her master suite.

To her utter amazement the door which had been obnoxiously thrown off it's hinges was back in it's places perfectly as if nothing had ever happened. '_I thought the maid had off today…_' Bulma thought to herself. _'Actually I'm positive she had off she called and canceled, who the hell did this?'_

She turned on her heels staring down the long hallways at the door closed with light flooding underneath of it. She could still almost feel Vegeta glaring and smirking at her through the closed door. "It definitely wasn't Vegeta," Bulma almost laughed.

"What the hell are you blabbering about now you annoying woman," She heard Vegeta say from down the hall. She had thought he had gone to his room but to her dismay he was approaching his room at that moment from the dark hallway. "Nothing, just my door is fixed and the maid and the repairman had off today, I'm almost positive… who fixed it then…?" Bulma mused with a smile out loud more to herself than Vegeta.

"So you're stupid **and** delusional," Vegeta sighed as he walked into his room slamming the door behind him. He heard her mumble a couple of things softly that he couldn't quite make out before he also heard her doors shut. He smirked to himself. Reveling in how confused he had made her, while at the same time reconciling in his own ridiculous manner. Thoughts drifted to how her tank top hugged her breasts and how her tight jeans left almost nothing to the imagination. He groaned to himself throwing his face into the pillow trying to get her out of his mind. Opting for sleep to be relieved from his thoughts of her, however dreams of her haunted him further.

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very eventful, but I feel like I need to establish just how Vegeta and Bulma are around each other and all of that other stuff. It will get much more interesting, and future lemons to come (haha pun not intended) Please review if you are reading. I would truly appreciate the comments about my story and if I should improve on anything or whatever, and if I should continue. I would like to know if this should be a longer story or a story of only like 5 chapters? Please let me know. Thanks a lot 3's.


	3. Breaking Down to Chaos

Hello there everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've been going crazy with college stuff and I went on vacation with my boyfriend so I didn't have much time. I really appreciate those of you have reviewed. It means the world to me! I would prefer a couple of more reviews but I'll take what I can! I had made this chapter really long, but I opted for two chapters instead, so the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post the second part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or "Chaos" by Mute Math. & yeah.

_Complication is my claim to fame_

_I can't believe there' s another, constantly just another_

_and I can't avoid what I can't control_

_I'm losing ground, still I can't stand down_

_I Know, yeah I know… Yeah_

_I know you stay true when my world is false_

_everything around's breaking down to chaos_

_I always see you when my sight is lost_

_everything around's breaking down to chaos_

_It's hard to trust anyone again_

_after all the let downs I've been through,_

_haunted by what I've been through._

_Air's still trapped, while I still can't breathe_

_and I'm screaming out, give me help somehow_

I know, yeah I know… Yeah 

Bulma laid underneath of her covers twisting and turning throughout the entire night. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Vegeta who had fixed her door. And considering she was a genius she figured it out pretty quickly. She could figure out that he did it, but she could NOT figure out why. Her heart stuttered with confusion and joy. Bulma had nibbled her left ring fingernail almost down to the bone. She couldn't figure it out. She was Bulma Briefs. She could figure _everything_ out. But somehow she couldn't figure Vegeta out. She loved it. It perplexed her and she almost didn't want to solve it, loving the excitement and surprise from all of his actions. One moment he was cruel and condescending to her, and then the next he was doing the nicest thing he had ever done for anyone before, for her!

Bulma chuckled somewhat to herself at such a thought. After all of the romantic dinners and gifts and evenings with Yamcha and other men the most romantic thing she could imagine was Vegeta fixing her bedroom door. "Well that's fucking pathetic…" Bulma sighed outloud to herself. '_Any moron can fix a door. Why is it so amazing that he did it? Just because he's a jerk when he does something actually decent he's automatically off the hook._' It was driving Bulma up a wall. Sure she was immediately attracted to him. How could she not be, he had the body of a God. And she did always have a thing for bad boys. But that was a lust type of thing. But now she was becoming so attached to him and she couldn't figure out why. The more malicious and hurtful he was, the more hooked she became. Feeling that she could change that in him, and already seeing the impact she had on his actions.

Bulma made a deep groan in her throat as she sat up from her bed, completely fed up with her inconsistent thoughts. She liked him. She hated him. She wanted him. She wanted to punch him. She loved him. No, how could she love him? She didn't even like him. She didn't love him. She couldn't love him. No…

She paced around her room in the dark her porcelain skin glowing in the nighttime twilight. She turned on her heel staring at the obnoxious red numbers on her alarm clock, which read 4:00 AM. Another sleepless night unraveled. She grabbed her royal blue silk tiny robe tying it around her barely dressed body. _'I need a fucking drink'_ Bulma mumbled to herself while rubbing her eyes with a yawn. She approached the kitchen dimly lit from the sun rising ever so slowly. She opened the fridge bending inward to grab a water bottle. She twisted the cap off taking a swig and unconsciously making a satisfied sigh. She shut the door and as she turned she slammed directly into something hard and smooth. She accidentally dropped the water bottle all over herself and yelped quietly before realizing it was only Vegeta.

"Christ Vegeta, why do you always have to sneak up on me," Bulma sighed staring at him. He was scowling, but not as terrible as usual. Suddenly his eyes roamed across her body realizing that the water had soaked up any small amount of clothing she had on and he could see almost as well as what he had seen in the shower.

"It's not my fault you're so damn jumpy all of the time," Vegeta finally replied gruffly. They hadn't moved away from each other yet. The silence was defeaning and finally Vegeta turned away from her sitting down at the table. Bulma went to the sink to grab a dishtowel trying to dry herself off in vain.

"What are you doing awake anyhow?" Bulma asked throwing the dishtowel on the counter in defeat slipping into the seat across the table from him. She leaned her chin on the palm of her hand staring at him. She was surprised to see that he wasn't frowning or glaring. He didn't look happy (he probably never would) but he didn't seem pissed off. If anything he appeared to be perplexed.

"I could ask you the same question," Vegeta answered curtly, staring directly into her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," Bulma replied nibbling on her lip hoping he didn't know she couldn't sleep because of him. She looked away getting nervous when he stared right into her eyes. She could never read what his eyes said, and it scared her.

"I was training," Vegeta also admitted.

"Training? At this hour? God Vegeta don't you think that's a little excessive?" Bulma spit out before she could stop herself, immediately regretting it. The frown and the anger came back onto his face.

"No it's not excessive. I must reach the ultimate and at whatever cost," He growled crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back into the chair.

"You know," Bulma sat up placing her blue locks behind her ears. "I really do admire you for really giving everything you have to reach that goal. You must want it really bad, huh?" Her eyes sparkled with interest and intrigue.

Vegeta sat, the scowl turning into a confused frown. She _admired_ him. For once Vegeta had no idea how to respond. He was amazed at her thoughts. Usually she just bitched about whatever for 3 hours. Mostly about that flea she was dating. But now she was actually interested in what he lived for. His stomach knotted up again. He hated these feelings he was having. He didn't know what they were, but they sucked. '_What the fuck is wrong with me. Why can't I just snap her pale neck and get her out of my thoughts. That white smooth neck… full lips… fuck! Shut up.'_

"No, you think so?" Vegeta replied with sarcasm. _If in doubt reply with malice or sarcasm._ That was always his best cover up. Usually she would scream at him about how he was an asshole or she would start wailing and run away. So he hoped his response would cause such a reaction. Instead she stared, still very calmly, at him.

"You'll get it eventually Vegeta. Goku did it, I'm positive you can too. Don't let it get to you," Bulma replied carefully ignoring his response. _'Why does he always have to have his shield up and act like an asshole to make everyone go away?'_

"Don't let it get to me? Are you fucking kidding? It is my destiny. I should have been a Super Saiyan immediately, and instead this third class clown piece of shit has reached it before me, and then that purple headed punk who 'claims' to be Saiyan…" He was practically yelling, not really at her but in general. Bulma flinched slightly before replying.

"Well maybe you haven't reached it yet, not because you aren't strong enough or most powerful or whatever, maybe it's because Goku and that kid actually have something worth fighting for. Goku has a family and a son, a home, and friends. He has everything. That boy wants to save his own future. The only reason you want to reach Super Saiyan is to prove your birthright and that you are strongest, but maybe it is much more than just being strong…" Bulma started to yell at first getting irritated with his tone and then progressing into a soft statement.

Vegeta sat there practically gaping at her insight. He had never thought of any of those things before. Vegeta's only desire to live was so that he could kill Frieza and surpass Kakkarott. Frieza was already dead, and after he surpassed Kakkarott, then what? Was that the only thing he looked forward to in life? He didn't have anything worth fighting for. A disintegrated empire that he should be king of, was gone forever. Even after he destroyed this planet then what? He began to panic. She was actually _right._ This entire time he thought having emotions was a sign of weakness meanwhile it was the secret to all of the strength in the world.

Bulma had leaned across the table and gently touched his arm. She saw the mental breakdown he was having and felt for him. She assumed he would have tossed her arm away from him and left the room but he sat there just staring at her delicate hand touching his arm. He looked at it as if it was something so foreign and incomprehensible. He was trembling. Several months ago he would have snapper her arm off and punched her with it. What had happened? Where had he gone wrong? Why was he so different? He had done everything he was supposed to in order for her to hate him just like everyone else and to fear him. But she didn't. She _admired_ him. He wanted to blast her into the next dimension and kiss her all at once.

They sat in silence for the longest time. He finally looked over staring at her eyes. '_Why does she care so much… why… All I have done is treated her like shit… I'm a coldhearted murderer and she is touching my arm and staring at me with compassion… why…'_

A gentle voice, that was rarely heard, tore him away from his thoughts. "Vegeta you're bleeding…" Bulma stated. He looked down at his hand he had been clenching his fists so tightly from raking his brain that he had dug his nails practically into his bones. Her arm was still touching his and he couldn't stop trembling from the way it felt. He had to say something… anything. He was appearing weird to her. He couldn't show that he was having racing thoughts in his mind.

"So," Vegeta replied so roughly, that any other person in the world would have ran away crying. Instead Bulma got up, taking her hand off of him and grabbing the drying cloth she had used a couple of moments ago. She returned with soap and water on it and as she went to go touch his hand he moved it away from her.

"Vegeta, let me help you…" Bulma sighed with a frown as she stared into his tumultuous black eyes.

"Why?" Vegeta asked suddenly the angry shield being thrust over him from her.

"Because," she said getting irritated, "It could get infected!"

"You crazy woman, I've had ki blasts through my stomach and you're worried about a mere flesh wound getting infected?" Vegeta roared almost embarrassed that she didn't think he could handle a small cut on his hand.

"QUIT BEING A JACKASS AND LET ME HELP YOU!" Bulma was screaming at him now she went to reach for his hand until Vegeta's other hand reached for her wrist now holding it firmly. He stared at her seeing her distress and emotional breakdown evident. She swallowed hard as her eyes started to get glassy. He waited for the wailing and bitching to begin, but it never did.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME?" Vegeta screamed back at her. It had grown silent and he could see her lower lip trembling. Not from fear, from something else. "Why don't you hate me? Why aren't you scared of me like everyone else?" He demanded with frustation. "I have done _everything_ to make you hate me and you don't. WHY?"

Tears that had been threatening to spill over Bulma's eyelids crashed down her cheeks. He was still holding her wrist. She could see the confusion and frustration he was having. But could he see the same emotions mirrored in her eyes? "I-I don't know," Bulma practically whispered. She swallowed hard. She wasn't going to let Vegeta see her break down. "Well all I have done is treat you with respect, compassion, and kindness. I give you a place to stay, food to eat, a fucking room to train in, and you still hate me. Do you want me to treat you like shit like everyone else does?" Bulma was screaming now trying to rip her wrist from his hand but he wouldn't let go.

"YES!" Vegeta bellowed in her face, his only a few inches away from hers.

"WHY? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE SHIT?" Bulma yelled back with as much anger.

"Because that's what I'm used to! Everyone hates me and I'm just fine with that. I was just fucking fine with my life until you started to fuck with me!"

"EXCUSE ME? ME FUCK WITH YOU? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I AM NOT FUCKING WITH YOU VEGETA! I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT NOT EVERYONE IS OUT TO GET YOU! AND THAT I HAVE A NAME!" Bulma had managed to rip her hand out of his (because he had obviously allowed it to happen) and went to leave the room because she was too pissed off to even continue the so called conversation. Before she could leave he grabbed her waist roughly and pulled her to him. She gasped at the sudden thud her body made against his. His face was touching hers, and her azure eyes widened. Bulma didn't want him to see the fear evident and continued with what she was saying.

"Asshole! Somebody actually gives a shit if you blow yourself up in the gravity room or if you don't get enough sleep. _Get over it!_ It's not the end of the world. Someone actually cares! You aren't afraid of Frieza or hell or any of that shit. You're scared of somebody actually giving a shit and you letting them down! Well Congratulations your highness!"

Vegeta was silent, amazed by her courage to stand up against him. She continued you to yell at him and pour her soul onto the kitchen table, as tears couldn't help themselves from falling down her cheeks and rolling across her lips. His frown softened somewhat. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"Bulma, why do you give a shit?" Vegeta finally asked, anger and confusion laced between vowels through gritted teeth. Bulma tried to hide the shock of her name leaving his lips.

"_Because_…"

Vegeta would never know Bulma's full answer. Neither were sure who had leaned in first or who had closed the gap between them. It didn't matter. Their lips crashed together, bodies colliding and arms tangling. His hand with blood dried on it tangled into her blue hair as her delicate white arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Vegeta pressed her against the kitchen wall while their tongues roamed around each others mouths and his hands ran down her sides and gripped around her waist. Bulma softly moaned into the kiss as it deepened and she needed air. She was too scared to pull away. Scared that one break for air would push him away further than he had ever been. Before she could pull away for a breath he was gone as fast as it had happened. Bulma leaned back into the kitchen wall gasping for air and touching her fingers to her lips to confirm that it had actually just happened. She threw her face in her hands and slid down the wall letting the cry finally escape her swollen lips.

Vegeta locked himself in the gravity room hating himself for what had just happened. What had just happened? He hated her. He hated her more than anything. More than Kakkarott. More than Frieza. More than _anything_. He hated her almost as much as he hated himself, for letting this happen, and enjoying it so much that his judgment was almost permanently clouded. How did he go wrong?

_How did this feel so right?_

A/N: Please please please please please review! I swear to god I will find a way to e-mail you a cookie! 3 thanks!


	4. Tell Me a Reason Worth Fighting for

A/N: heyyy guys I am so so so sorry. You wouldn't even believe me if I told you the last week and a half I've had. For starters my mac crashed (which had this chapter already on it) So I had to take it to the apple store at the mall and get it fixed which took forever and a day. And then I started classes this week so more insanity. So I sincerely apologize and greatly appreciate the awesome reviews! It makes writing so much more fun and exciting. I would really appreciate more. :)

So Vegeta has officially lost his mind in this chapter. The italics are his thoughts, the bold italics is his "inner subconscious" so yay to Vegeta being a complete schizophrenic! I guess maybe it's just my thoughts but I totally see him having severe inner turmoil about giving into Bulma, and giving into temptation. He doesn't seem the type to just like jump her bones immediately. Maybe it's just me. Lol. I tried to keep everyone in character, let me know what you think:)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ the only thing I own is my boyfriend (he's so whipped haha) I also do not own Your Stories My Alibis by Matchbook Romance. & on we gooooo

Speak to me 

_tell me something so typical_

_a lullaby or something miserable_

_that will keep me up at night_

_cross out my eyes_

_i know you planned it_

_you know i love you_

_and i can't stand it_

_we just lost control_

_we just lost control_

_lie to me_

_give me something worth living for_

_tell me a reason worth fighting for_

_give me anything, anything to keep me breathing_

_go lie to me_

_tell me stories so beautiful_

_an epic of something so terrible_

_that it makes me weep_

_cross out these days_

_on your calendar_

_it hurts me so much_

_and im not quite sure_

_i care anymore_

_(i care anymore)_

_lie to me_

_give me something worth living for_

_tell me a reason worth fighting for_

_give me anything, anything to keep me breathing_

Vegeta had lost track of time. Unaware of how long he had been inside of the gravity room. How long had it been? How long ago had he felt her lips against his and the soft moan from her chest. He shivered slamming his fist into a wall causing a severe dent. By now he had figured she was either in cahoots against him with the devil himself or with Kakkarott to try and make him go mentally insane. He had weighed out his options. Option One – Kill her. Option Two – leave. Option Three – Blow up the Earth in general. None of these options appealed to him because she wasn't there with him in any of them. This irritated him further. He had annihilated every drone built for his training. He had dented up the gravity room so that it was only hanging by a thread. But she still hadn't left his thoughts even for a brief fleeting moment. The more he thought about her, the angrier he became therefore, the more destruction occurred.

He was desperately hungry and fatigued. But he was more stubborn now than ever and would starve to death before he would have to face her. He could see it now. Her hands on her hips, probably wearing something skimpy. She _always_ wore something so revealing. As if she was mocking him. Her hands on her hips, blue eyes wide with anger and irritation. _Where have you been Vegeta. We need to talk about this now! Don't walk away! Don't you dare go hide in the gravity room! VEGETA I AM TALKING TO YOU! HELLOO!?_ Knowing exactly how she would react and how her eyes would flare and her lips would purse with every action pissed him off even more. Did he really know her that well? He assumed he never really knew her at all. He didn't know her. He wanted to… No he didn't.

And that is why he stayed in the room. The suffocating smell of his sweat and of wires bursting and burning. Her words haunted him. What if she really was right. What did he have to live for? How could he ever reach Super Saiyan if he had nothing to fight for. Panic set into his veins as he realized he had nothing to live for. For what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Vegeta blasted an already decomposing robot again just to try and ease his pain. No such luck. He felt it too. So close in his grasp. He could almost feel the yellow aura around him. Anytime he was touching it, and it was so close to him, she would appear in his mind and it would fall from his reach. As he was thinking this to himself he peered out of the window from the gravity chamber. To his dismay Bulma was lounging by the pool wearing practically nothing other than what appeared to Vegeta to be dental floss and small napkins on her smooth pale body. It was slicked wet probably from swimming and she laid in a lounge chair reading a book. Vegeta growled out loud in utter aggravation.

_Why can't I make her go away, why? What can I do other than kill her to get her off of my mind? __**You could give into her**__… I don't know what part of my subconscious said that but I will deal with you later. I am most certainly not giving into her petty female antics. No way. Definitely not. __**You already have started to**__… NO I HAVEN'T… how have I started to? What is this bullshit? __**You kissed her didn't you**__? NO! She kissed me… I think. Did she kiss me? Fuck! Fuck! Did I kiss her? __**You may never be too sure**__… SUBCONSCOUS SHUT THE FUCK UP! __**Well she kissed you back regardless didn't she? She wants you**__… No she doesn't. Why would she want me? Besides she still has that disgusting scar faced parasite… __**No she doesn't. She cares about you, she admires you… and you care about her…**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO I DON'T!" Vegeta screamed practically tearing his black flamed hair out of his scalp. He was positive that he had lost it. He was actually arguing with himself. He was panicking again and he had nowhere for his thoughts to end. He continued to throw blasts out at every angle screaming and at the top of his lungs at his worst enemy, himself. Before he could control himself he was blinded by a piercing white light

---

Bulma took four more aspirin swallowing them without any form of liquid. They dragged down her throat like nails on a chalk-board causing a severe form of heart burn forming in her chest. Ever since her and Vegeta had kissed he had been in the Gravity Room. Several times Bulma was tempted to shut down the room so that way he had no choice but to come out and face her. But she didn't like that idea because she had no idea what she was going to say to him. She chuckled bitterly out loud to herself at the thought that Vegeta was more afraid of her than anything ever.

So far she had slept for nearly 2 days straight. Occasionally she would wake up at about 2 in the morning crying from a bad dream before she would take more Nyquil and go fast asleep once again. Now she decided that locking herself up in the lab sounded even better. By now Bulma was sleep deprived and shaking incredibly as she sipped her 4th cup of coffee after taking her aspirin. "Fucking asshole." Bulma murmured aloud to no one other than herself.

_Who the fuck does he think he is kissing me and everything. And then just leaving. What a fucking pussy. Here I am thinking he's some strong God meanwhile he runs away like a small child. This is so ridiculous. I am not 18 anymore I shouldn't have to deal with this crap._

She wanted so badly to be pissed at him. But the worst part was, that she wasn't. If anything she was angry with herself for not stopping him. How could she stop him from doing something she had been longing for, for how many months now? And it felt good too. She had never been kissed like that before. With such raw passion and intensity. She shivered slightly her bottom lip trembling just thinking about how unbelievable it was.

How right it felt.

_No. It didn't feel right. It couldn't. If it did than he wouldn't have left right? Right..?_

"Fuck this, I am **BULMA BRIEFS**! I don't need to lock myself in my lab and feel sorry for myself over some huge fucking prick! **I AM A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN**!" Bulma jumped out of her chair on wheels nearly flipping it over in the process. She stomped out of her lab and eventually into her room. She immerged from her room wearing a black g-string bikini and black flip-flops to match. She was holding a book in her hands as she approached the pool area. Glaring bullets at the Gravity Room that still hummed with electricity.

"Ugh. WHATEVER!" Bulma screeched before placing her book and flip-flops on a chair and then diving into the pool.

She swam around the cool feeling of the water soothing her troubled soul. Her blue hair, which was now straightened and fell just above her shoulders, danced around her face like waves of their own under water. Eventually she pulled herself out of the water and laid on the lounge chair 'humphing' to herself before opening her book. She lost interest in the book very quickly when she realized it was some lame romance novel about a perfectly charming and perfectly polite and sweet man sweeping some girl off of her feet.

"TOO BAD IT WILL _NEVER_ HAPPEN! FUCKING ASSHOLE WRITERS!" Bulma yelled before slamming the book shut. She laid back into the chair opting for a nap. Visions of Vegeta burned into her eyelids as they fluttered closed. Eventually she got into some form of an extremely light nap, before she was ever so rudely interrupted.

The blast was so loud that Bulma was almost positive that Vegeta had managed to blow up all of Capsule Corp this time. However by the time she went running towards the gravity room suddenly very awake there was barely any damage to anything except what used to be a gravity room. "ASSHOLE!" Bulma hissed waiting for Vegeta to suddenly scream about her making a new room for him immediately. To her shock and dismay there was no answer or any sign of life anywhere for that matter.

"YOU JERK YOU BETTER BE DEAD OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bulma growled as she picked up debris, dirt sticking to her still damp form. When there was still no response she began to get overwhelmed with fear. "Vegeta… VEGETA!" she was tossing giant pieces of plastic and rock around like it was practically her job as she searched for the arrogant prince. Her palms and hands were bleeding from the sharp rocks she had been incessantly grabbing. She still hadn't seen any form of him anywhere. "FUCK!" her eyes started to well up and sting as the dust started to hit her in the face and the sudden awareness that Vegeta was nowhere.

Bulma started to cry hysterically. At first tears fell down her cheeks shattering against rocks, then followed by heaving breathing. By now she was crying so hard she could barely see what she was doing. "Vegeta… where the fuck … are…y-y-you…" Bulma sobbed before she fell to the ground holding her head in her hands.

"Please God… Vegeta you better not be dead…" Bulma pulled her face out of her hands wiping more tears away. "I didn't even get to talk to you yet… Vegeta…" Bulma hugged her arms around herself rocking back and forth on the dust-cluttered grass, lips trembling in horror.

---

Vegeta had been thrown from the gravity room nearly 200 feet in the complete opposite direction behind one of the many buildings of Capsule Corp. Other than hitting his head and getting his body tossed into the ground he was perfectly fine. "That fucking woman can't even make a proper room to handle my power…" Vegeta ranted aloud before he heard the familiar sound of her wailing.

"Oh great… the parasite is back," Vegeta hissed rolling his eyes and walking towards the direction of where the cries were coming from expecting to see the scar faced man. Instead he saw Bulma grabbing sharp and severely hot debris and tossing them away with strength that shocked him. "Vegeta… where the fuck … are y-y-you…" was all he heard between her raking cries.

_What the fuck is she babbling about now… crazy female hormones._

"Please God… Vegeta you better not be dead… I didn't even get to talk to you yet… Vegeta…" Vegeta's breath was lodged in his throat as he realized she was crying for him. She thought he was dead. Normally he would have scoffed at her naivety for thinking he could be killed from some sort of pathetic gravity room incident. But this was different. Her voice sounded so desperate and horrified at the thought that he might be dead. Most people wanted him dead. Actually practically everyone wanted him dead or seriously hurt. Meanwhile the blue haired woman was sobbing at the thought of him being gone. He started trembling again and lost practically all feeling in his legs.

By now Bulma had stopped searching and just collapsed in a heap on the grass crying her eyes out. Vegeta approached her amazed at her roller coaster emotions and how much she really did care for him. But of course in a timely Vegeta like fashion he had to ruin everything.

"Will you stop your crying you psychotic woman I am right here," He mumbled not as harshly as he had hoped. He wanted to touch her arm but couldn't find the courage or heart to do it. Before he had time to see her reaction or even time for her to respond she had jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck crying even more into his neck. Vegeta froze his eyes wide with fear. She was holding him. And he didn't know what to do. All motor reflexes and senses were shut down. He continued to tremble as she grabbed tightly at him still crying. Eventually a shaking hand found it's way to her back, which he barely touched before…

"YOU ARE A FUCKING SELFISH ASSHOLE ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD OH I HATE YOU VEGETA I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" By now she had gone from sobbing to screaming at the top of her lungs her eyes turned to blue slits as she threw her fists at him. Vegeta hadn't expected her emotions to change **that **quickly, and was nearly thrown off onto the ground.

"YOU ARE LIKE A SMALL CHILD RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AND HIDING IN THE GRAVITY ROOM AND TRYING TO BLOW YOURSELF UP! OH I HATE YOU!" she was still throwing punches at him, which he ducked easily. He was amazed by her spirit and range of emotions. After the amazement and shock set in he realized what she was wearing. His eyes widened yet again. She was still wearing the dental floss, her pale body glistening from sweat from working to find him. He shook his head deciding he needed to say something to shut her up.

"I most certainly was not hiding from you, you foolish bitch," Vegeta growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"OH REALLY? BULL SHIT! YOU KISS ME AND TOUCH ME AND THEN JUST LEAVE ME THERE AND DON'T LEAVE THIS FUCKING ROOM FOR ALMOST 4 DAYS. Are you kidding me? You are such a fuck-"

Before Bulma could finish her speech his lips crashed against hers pressing their bodies together tightly. Bulma started to kiss him back before she realized the situation. She pulled away immediately more anger evident. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU **DOING**?"

"Shutting your big mouth up," Vegeta smirked seeing the anger build up to a record high.

"OH I GET IT! YOU ARE A FUCKING PRICK! YOU'RE GOING TO START KISSING ME AND THEN RUN AWAY LIKE A-"

Vegeta grabbed her this time as he kissed her. Pulling her even tighter against his body as he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and another pushing her head into his deepening the kiss. At first she tried to not give in but with his arm gently touching her exposed skin and his fingers tangled in her mess of hair her knees began to give in. He felt her beginning to collapse and held her even tighter to his body. His tongue slipped hungrily across her bottom lip before it slid into her mouth caressing her own tongue. She moaned deeply in the kiss wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head down in even further to her. Her barely covered breasts grazed across his chest adorned with a slightly tattered wife beater. He shuddered against her before he practically pushed her onto the grass holding himself up by one hand so not to crush her. Bulma reached up gently placing a hand on his cheek as they continued to kiss. Vegeta's eyes flickered open mildly disturbed by how much he was enjoying this.

They ended the kiss and pulled away to stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Vegeta looked terribly confused, angry with himself, and pleased all at once. Bulma seemed content but her heart was beating quickly with anticipation as to what would happen next. She expected him to get up and walk away but he didn't.

She touched the sides of his face with both of her hands still staring into his onyx eyes, trying to figure him out. His eyes shut instantly as he felt her hands against his face. He couldn't help but lean into them. He softly murmured aloud to himself, "what are you _doing_ to me…"

"I could ask _you_ the same…"

A/N: ahhh yay end of chapter. Obviously a future lemon soon, but probably not for another like two chapters. Also I am thinking about doing a B/V based on Pride and Prejudice (mainly the recent movie with Keira Knightley, because that book is crazy long lol) Let me know what you think. I think that it would be totally fitting for the two of them. Please PLEASE please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update. Oh and I'm still figuring out how to get those cookies to those of you who reviewed…. I will find a way!


	5. With You

A/N: Heelloooo everyone. I don't know how to thank you guys for such AWESOME reviews. I appreciate it more than you know, it's my motivation for continuing to update and write. I started classes again so things have been a little insane, but I will update at least once a week, so please look for me : ) I will have more time to write over the weekend as well because I have off from class for the Jewish holidays (yayyy) so I will update very soon especially if a I get loooadddsss of reviews cough cough. Okay so I'll stop with my sublimital messages and go on with the story. I am pretty impressed for not making this very OOC. It's difficult keeping Vegeta in character, especially because he **obviously** has a soft spot for Bulma. But yeah just read and see : )

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah. I don't own With you – Linkin Park. Etc.

I woke up in a dream today 

_To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_So even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

_It's true the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

_You_

_Now I see keeping everything inside_

_You_

_Now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I hit you and you hit me back_

_We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still_

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_

_Now I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_So even though you're close to me_

_You're still so distant_

_And I can't bring you back_

_No matter how far we've come_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_No matter how far we've come, I_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_With you_

Bulma wiped a loose strand of aqua hair out of her face as she stared down at the blue prints in front of her. With a pencil between her teeth and a focused stare she was creating a new gravity room for Vegeta. She had been working practically all day, but rather than being cooped up in her office she sprawled out in her living room with her blue prints and measurements, piles of books stacked around her like small sky scrapers of a city. She was pleased to have a distraction from her wandering thoughts of Vegeta, but soon realized that distraction involved him anyhow. Although she was seemingly accomplishing her work and such through every calculation threading in her synapses, images of the kiss stranded her.

Vegeta was standing in the doorway behind her watching her for the longest time. Sure she had capsuled other gravity rooms for him to use in the mean time, but none of them had the same upgrades as the other so they were merely not efficient for his training. So he stood, just watching her. Aside from training, one of his favorite hobbies. They hadn't spoken much. Since the kiss. What could he say? He knew that she wanted to talk, talking was her favorite thing to do, but he didn't even know what to say. Let alone, he didn't want to. So it just continued to remain awkward, he tried to avoid her as much as possible. And yet, he still drifted towards her as he looked at her in this moment. He knew perfectly well why he kissed her. He liked her. In an _awful_ way. He just didn't know that yet. Or he was quite possibly just in denial about it.

He hated how soft he was starting to become. He was a ruthless murderer, not some passive little houseguest. And yet he couldn't help but let his features loosen as he stared at her. How hard she was working on something to benefit him. How those huge sapphire eyes betrayed her proud and strong demeanor when she had stared at him after the kiss. How full of emotion and turmoil they were. And how that emotion was for _him_. He shook his head. He wanted to walk over and touch her again. Feel her smooth skin under his touch. But he didn't. He wanted to, and he knew she wanted to. But he didn't. And so he stood against the doorway still staring. It perplexed him how even after an entire day of work and thought she managed to say so breath taking. She wore tight black skinny jeans and a royal blue top that had a plunging neckline. He had seen her that morning coming down the stairs. As soon as he saw her wearing that he practically ran out of Capsule Corp and decided to meditate outside to try and dispose thoughts of her. No such luck.

_How am I ever going to reach Super Saiyan if this damn woman won't stop tormenting me with her ways… She's such a distraction. Even when she does fix the damn thing she'll still be here plaguing me._

His thoughts suddenly stopped as he noticed Bulma was getting up from her sitting position on the floor. From behind her he could see her stretching her arms up in the air and sighing. He hid himself from her further and ducked into the room that the doorway he was leaning against lead to. Bulma walked slowly with a soft yawn as she approached the adjoining kitchen. He saw the gorgeous fatigue she had on her face as she rubbed her temples and mumbled something to herself. She approached the fridge and started to take out items that were to be put on a sandwich. Vegeta's nose perked up at the smell of the delicious cold cuts. He quietly walked towards the kitchen hidden from Bulma's view.

"Vegeta do you want mayo or not?" Bulma stated aloud. Vegeta froze in mid step. She had known he was there. Had she known he was there the entire time? His eyes widened. She couldn't have… He grumbled a yes in response to her question and sat at the kitchen table in defeat as he watched her prepare the food. The tension hung so thickly in the air it could be cut with a steak knife. He knew she was trying to think of something to say. But she never did, and instead placed the plate full of sandwiches in front of him and then grabbed a small salad for herself. Vegeta raised a quizzical brow.

"Aren't you eating one?" He grumbled pointing to the sandwiches. Bulma's eyes that had been downcast now looked up a small sparkle in her eyes as she smiled slightly at him. "No, I have my salad," she replied as her fork punched through a cucumber.

"Why did you make sandwiches then?" Vegeta stated suspiciously crossing his arms over his chest matter of factly. "For you," she replied quietly as she began munching on some lettuce. After she swallowed she continued. "I figured you were hungry, I never really made you lunch because I was working on the blue prints, so this is like a later lunch I suppose."

Vegeta didn't answer and started to eat his sandwiches. When she looked at his eyes his eyes went immediately downcast and when she looked away he stared into her eyes. Silence wrapped its cruel fingers around Vegeta's throat squeezing ever so slightly as his eyes drifted to her low cut shirt.

"What?" Bulma asked noticing that Vegeta was staring at her. "What?" He replied back as if he didn't know what was going on. Silence once again. Bulma stared directly into his eyes for a couple of moments, trying to find something, anything, before she sighed standing up from the table and picking up her plate of barely even touched salad. Vegeta hadn't realized that he stood up from the table too as soon as she did. She turned around staring at him quizzically before approaching the kitchen sink.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Bulma stated aloud, her back turned towards him.

"I'm not acting strange, you're the one who isn't babbling like you usually do," He approached her backside noticing just how tight the jeans were against her round bottom. "Well Vegeta maybe I just don't even know what to say to… you anymore," Bulma started before turning around realizing that he was closer to her. "Besides you are always avoiding me…"

"I am no avoiding you," Vegeta was now breathing into her ear causing her eyes to close against his hot breath on her neck. His hands traveled to her waist as he spoke into her neck. He could feel her shiver against him.

"Yes you are," Bulma stated words tantalizing as she breathed in his ear as well, her fingers softly touching his sides. "I'm here now aren't I?" He replied now facing her and staring into those glorious blue eyes. A slight smirk evident on his face. She mirrored his smirk. "Yeah, only because you are hungry," She scoffed their hands still touching one another. Neither moving closer, nor pulling away. "I already ate," He responded his hands now sliding up and down her sides and then around her hips.

"You're hungry for something else," she whispered now leaning into him her lips gently grazing his. He was beginning to hate her for this. She was gaining the upper hand. She had him practically whimpering at her touch and she knew it too. He wanted nothing more than to slam her into a near by wall rip her clothes off and fuck her right there. But there was something so tantalizing and stealth like about her movements that kept him standing there in awe.

Her lips brushed against his distinct jaw line and danced across his neck. He held his breath so not to groan aloud by how perfect her lips felt against his week point. And then she pulled away from his neck staring at his eyes. Which he tried to hide the white-hot desire he had for her. She noticed however, and a small playful smile appeared on her lips. She leaned in, not kissing him but instead tracing her tongue across his bottom lip.

He couldn't take anymore of her teasing and grabbed her, more roughly then he had intended to crashing his body against her and pressing it into a nearby wall. She gasped slightly by how fast he had her pinned. He looked at her now seeing the same lust and want he had in his eyes but something else flickering in her cerulean eyes. He slammed his lips against hers pushing her lips apart for entrance into her mouth, which she easily obliged to. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his hands cupped her backside. Their tongues fought for domination as their heads tilted trying to deepen into the kiss further. He was going to take her. He couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't care. His want for her was growing larger than his pride in that moment and just as he was about to lift her up and carry her to his room it all stopped.

She pulled away suddenly squirming from his grip and walking away. She looked over her shoulder a look of almost triumph on her face as she left the kitchen. He stood in complete shock and still quite excited from the kiss, which she had ended far too quickly. Confusion settled on his shoulders. He knew she wanted to continue so why did she stop. Then it all made sense. She left him standing there wanting more, like he had the first time they kissed.

"That sneaky little woman so that's how she is going to play…"

-----

Vegeta paced around outside trying to figure out where he went wrong. His fists clenched at his sides as he gritted his teeth. He almost gave into her. And then she had the nerve to walk away from him. By now he was positive that everything was just a game to her and that she really didn't like him, so now it was his turn to play the game. Vegeta started throwing punches in the air training in the dark crisp autumn air.

"God." Punch. "Damn." Punch. "Her." Punch.

He suddenly stopped punching the air when he smelled a familiar stench.

"What the fuck is **that** doing here…?" Vegeta growled as he heard a car door slam shut. Vegeta hid in the shadows of the evening and watched as the scar faced ex bandit approached the door of Capsule Corp holding a small bouquet of flowers. Vegeta's thick black brows furrowed immensely.

-----

Bulma had just gotten into her room and was about to her put her pajamas on when she heard the doorbell sound. She sighed in frustration as she stomped down the stairs and towards the front door. "This better be fucking important or else I'll let Vegeta blast whoever it is…" Bulma groaned as she swung the door open with a very Vegeta like scowl.

"Oh, hey Bulma," Yamcha stated with a sheepish smile on his face as soon as he saw her menacing look. It softened slightly when she saw her ex boyfriend, but still good friend.

"Hi Yamcha… what brings you here…" Bulma stated somewhat confused as she let him inside of the house shutting the door behind him. He handed her the flowers and Bulma smiled slightly praying to God he wasn't trying to get back together with her.

"Don't worry Bulma… it's just a peace offering," Bulma didn't mean to sigh aloud but she did. She went into the kitchen to get a vase for the cheap flowers he had gotten her. She opened a cupboard standing on her tippy toes as she reached for a simple glass vase. Yamcha sat at the kitchen table as awkward silence stiffened the air.

"So… how is dealing with Prince Asshole?" Yamcha grumbled somewhat bitterly at the fact that his enemy was residing in the home of his now ex girlfriend.

Bulma's face lightened up at the mentioning of Vegeta, and Yamcha grew startled as he saw the look. "Oh, he's fine actually… he really isn't much of a bother," Bulma sighed softly as she plopped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Much of a bother? Bulma what are you sick," Yamcha stated angrily as he stared at the blue haired beauty sitting across the table from him. He couldn't help but notice what she was wearing and his cheeks flamed with jealousy when he realized she was strutting her stuff around Vegeta.

"No, Yamcha I'm not. You know, Vegeta isn't as bad as everyone has him cut out to be…" Bulma said defensively crossing her arms over her chest.

"NOT SO BAD? BULMA WHAT THE FUCK?" Yamcha was yelling now standing up knocking the chair over in the process. Bulma somewhat flinched as he did this not liking his tone or demeanor. "Excuse you, don't raise your voice to me," Bulma stated with just as much fury.

"I'm sorry, but Bulma don't you remember Vegeta is the enemy... he's the one who killed me… remember? He destroyed planets and civilizations for a living! He wants our best friend Goku dead!" Yamcha was now almost pleading with her, as he pulled his chair back up and sat down. He noticed that it wasn't really phasing her and that she was already lost in some crazy little girl crush world.

"Well Yamcha from what I have seen of Vegeta he really isn't so bad. I think he is a little misunderstood if you ask me," Bulma mused slightly aloud more or less ignoring her ex boyfriend. A couple of months ago she would have been overjoyed to see him visiting her with flowers. But now it was so different. She had no emotion towards him. Nothing other than friendly. And even that was beginning to stray with all of the shit he was talking about Vegeta.

"Misunderstood… you have got to be fucking kidding me Bulma. You are a crazy bitch," Yamcha was now spitting out nastily to her.

"I'm not going to sit here and tolerate you speaking to me like that Yamcha. Please leave. I don't want anything to happen that either of us will regret," Bulma stated getting up and walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Well it's a little late for that. I'm sorry Bulma, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…" Yamcha said scratching his head slightly. "You know I loved you so much…"

"If you loved me so much your eyes wouldn't have been straying," Bulma said curtly opening the door. Yamcha sighed again. "I'm sorry Bulma." "I know," she replied more softly now. He opened his arms to her for a hug, which she hesitantly took. Yamcha barely had his arms touching hers before he was literally thrown into a wall with a gloved hand around his throat.

Bulma stood in almost disbelief as she saw Vegeta practically strangling her ex boyfriend. Yamcha's eyes were filled with complete terror as Vegeta's fingers gripped even tighter around his neck. "Don't you ever lay a finger on her again, do you hear me?" Vegeta growled at something much more terrifying than menacing. Yamcha tried to say something but it came out in a gasp. "I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME?" Yamcha nodded furiously before Bulma stood in front of Vegeta.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing, let go of him!" Bulma cried in an almost scolding manner. Vegeta glared at her. "Vegeta, let go of him **NOW**!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta stared at her with almost confusion as he loosened his grip slightly so that Yamcha could breathe before opening the door and tossing him out.

"YOU SEE BULMA HE IS A MONSTER A COMPLETE MON-" Before Yamcha could finish his pleas from the pavement outside Vegeta slammed the door shut practically making it fly off of the hinges.

Vegeta turned on his gold toe encrusted boot before Bulma stopped him. "Vegeta what the hell is wrong with you, you can just go around strangling people!" Bulma yelled.

"Whatever," Vegeta grumbled with obvious hurt in his eyes. "Make the gravity chamber that you are building have space flight capabilities," He stated curtly before approaching the stairs. "Vegeta what is wrong?" Bulma was getting angry now. "Why can't you just talk to me?!"

Vegeta turned around with anger flaming his handsome features. "You are what is wrong. I can't deal with you as a distraction anymore I need to train in space. You are never going to change me so why don't you just jump into that piece of shits arms like you were ever so willing to just moments ago," Vegeta stated ever so calmly, which was even scarier to Bulma.

Bulma smiled slightly upon hearing this. "Vegetaaaa you were jealous of Yamcha!" Bulma cooed. "You're crazy sometimes you know that? I am not with Yamcha at all… he is just a friend and almost broke that friendship tonight anyhow… I don't like him!" Bulma was practically giggling now.

Vegeta growled slightly irritated that she was taking everything so lightly. He couldn't help but feel a sudden tug of… possibly contentment that Bulma wasn't even vaguely interested in Yamcha. And he was almost surprised that he had attacked Yamcha in order to protect his woman… his woman. His. Vegeta froze slightly realizing in the depths of his thoughts he referred to her as _his_ woman.

Bulma's state of ridiculous giddy school girl-ness faded immediately and a sudden anger creeped up her flawless features. "What makes you think that you can just choke any guy who is interested in me anyways! Sure I'm not interested in his stupid ass, but it's not like you're with me anyhow so what gives you the right to do that!" Bulma yelled suddenly fists clenched at her sides. Vegeta was taken back still in awe of how unstable her hormones were.

"There is no clarification to me about what is going on between us! Anytime I almost am about to talk to you about it you run away. So how the hell am I supposed to know what the fuck is going on?" She sighed aloud with aggravation evident. Vegeta frowned slightly. He was hoping that maybe she would never bring up what was going on between them. He didn't know what to tell her because in reality he really didn't know either.

Her hormones fluctuated again as tears threatened to spill over her eyelids. "What do you want from me Vegeta?" Her bottom lip quivered as she tried her best to suck the tears back into her eyes. He stared at her now. She really was beautiful. Her blue locks framing her porcelain face. Those blue eyes looking so vulnerable as her lashes batted trying to hold in her emotion.

"I don't know." Vegeta finally stated. It was her turn to stare at him. His dark blue training outfit clung to him tightly and his olive colored skin glistened as his muscles flexed. His face was soft and filled with confusion as his gloved hands fell to his sides in defeat.

"I can't be who you want me to be. I can't be some pathetic boy following you around and showing affection to you in front of everyone. I just-I just can't." Vegeta started fearful that she would run away in tears but instead her tears stopped and she stopped and listened to him for once. "I wasn't raised to show affection and to be loving or whatever it is you people do. I don't know how, and quite frankly I don't want to know how…" Bulma nodded. She knew all of this already. She didn't want Vegeta to be like that. She was over it. She just wanted him, exactly how he was. And it scared the hell out of her.

"Training is the most important thing to me. I have to reach Super Saiyan and claim my birth right, so that will always come first to me…" He paused now waiting to hear her bitch and groan about it. But instead was surprised. "I know Vegeta. I know how important that is to you, and I don't want you to think about anything other than that." Vegeta couldn't help but widen his eyes at her statement.

"I know and understand everything you have said. I respect it. I don't want you to be some lame guy like Yamcha. I really just don't. I just want to know what you want, that's all."

Her eyes went downcast after saying this. He was in shock. She really did just like him. Exactly how he was. His heartbeat began to race slightly at hearing this. She didn't expect anything ridiculous from him. That was his excuse for staying away from her. Fear of her wanting him to be something he wasn't. But now she admitted she didn't want him to be something he wasn't. So what was his excuse now?

"I understand if you don't want to answer," Bulma said turning away from him and approaching the stairs to head up to her room.

"You."

Bulma whirled around on her toe upon hearing this. "What do you-"

"I want you."

A/N: okay so yeah he was mildly OOC at the end… Get over it! I am actually happy with this chapter and the next chapter is going to be a lemon so if you're not into that sort of thing then don't read it I guess? Please, please, please PLEASE review. I will probably post the next chapter in a few days but ONLY if I get lots and lots of reviews :D !


	6. Giving In

Hellooooo Everyone. Okay so my 2D design teacher is kind of the anti-christ. She gave me a ridiculous amount of homework in a very small amount of time. So I apologize for not updating sooner, If it was up to me I'd be writing my story all day not cutting out pieces of black paper! So moving on from my minor nervous breakdown.

WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. This chapter contains a lemon. It is EXTREMELY GRAPHIC. So I am warning everyone out there. I'm not a prude and I feel that sex is obviously a very important part of V/B's relationship and whole get together. ( I mean how else was trunks conceived???) So… if you're not into that sort of thing then get over it and don't read it. If you do then enjoy ! This chapter was inspired thanks to my boyfriend heh. OO;;;;;;;;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. In case you suspected that I did… in which case you are a damn fool.

It had remained silent for what appeared to be eons. Neither one of them moved. Bulma was scared that if she moved he would evaporate like he usually did. He was scared to motion in any manner in general. Vegeta was extremely pissed at the broken filter between his mouth and his brain. He didn't want to say it aloud. But it blurted out before he had a chance to recognize what he was saying. Sure it was true. But he liked having the advantage of her not knowing what he wanted. But she wanted him. And he wanted her. In such an awful way they wanted another. And they were both well aware of this. The most logical resolution to this equation was to give into temptation. And yet the two stubborn figures stood there not sure what to do next.

Bulma chewed on her lip nervously and leaned on the sides of her feet. Vegeta took a deep breath begrudgingly accepting the fact that his pride was playing hide and seek as he took a step towards her. She took a shaking step towards him. This continued until they were almost touching one another they were so close. Their breath danced together as their lips almost brushed against each other. "So, now what ha-" Bulma began to say in a whisper before their lips smashed together. Their arms immediately finding another as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he clutched her to himself. They slammed into an opposing wall not even noticing it in their fit of passion. Bulma pulled away slightly gasping at the force in which she had hit the wall before immediately finding Vegeta's lips once again.

Her fingernails dug through his black thick hair as their tongues fought one another. The kiss was primal and hungry. Their teeth clashing at times as they invaded each other's mouths. He lifted her up slightly her breasts pressing against his neck as he did so and her legs wrapping around his hips. He growled and she gasped feeling the rise in his pants against her. He clumsily walked backwards towards the stairs and nearly fell over a stair. He caught her easily, the only moment in which the kiss had broken, before she practically yanked his head off pulling him in closer again to lock lips. Vegeta had given up on trying to walk and think while having this woman tangled around him and all of the blood rushing to his groin.

He flew up the stairs slamming into her bedroom door, it falling to the ground as he barged into the room. The door hitting the floor with a loud thud. The door that only a few days ago he had in secret fixed for her. Now it was on the floor again but neither had really noticed, nor cared. They now crashed onto the bed nearly ripping down one of the sheer draperies from the canopy down. She was pinned beneath him and he held his weight from her with one hand the other beginning to explore her body. His erection still pressing against her causing her to stir and moan between kisses.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him wanting to feel even closer against him before he pulled back slightly. The low cut shirt she had been wearing was practically shredded and thrown into oblivion his mouth immediately replacing where the fabric had once been. Before Bulma had time to fume over the destruction of the expensive garment his mouth and tongue began to kiss at her neck and shoulder. Licking from her jaw line to the seam of her bra. She shuddered with severity amazed at how perfect his mouth felt against her skin. Her fingers began to dig underneath of his shirt sliding her hands up his back feeling his rough and tight skin. Her fingertips dipping in at every curve and indent of his back before she managed to get the shirt over his head, without his lips leaving her body for more than a second.

He leaned up finding her lips again as their skin touched one another. He shivered slightly as her soft and small white fingers traced over his firm abdomen and chest over the scars that decorated it. She moved from his mouth to his ear lobe nibbling on it softly as his eyes shot open in pleasure a low growl escaping his mouth before her lips moved to his neck which made the growl become louder as she managed to find the weak spot on his neck.

He removed her mouth from his neck in fear of him losing any control he thought he might have had. He pressed her into the bed with one hand holding one of her wrists down and the other trying to figure out how to get the bra off. He frowned angrily about ready to let the garmet follow the shirt he had earlier destroyed into the after life, before she un clasped the front of it, her breasts releasing easily out of the contraption and the cups sliding off of her chest. A look of almost appreciation crossed Vegeta's stern and dazed features as his mouth sought out the round white mounds. Bulma groaned digging her nails into his back loving how his lips and teeth felt around her now hard pink nipples. While his mouth worked wonders his hands slid down to the hem of her jeans his calloused fingertips slipping slightly down between the juncture of her thighs. Bulma all but yelled at feeling how close his now ungloved fingers were to her need. Vegeta smirked against her chest before getting his head pulled up from her chest and smashed against her hungry lips. His smirk widened as her tongue savagely sought his. His fingers slipped down her pants further brushing against her throbbing core.

Bulma groaned against his lips taking her hand from his shoulder and now sliding it under his pants as well making him practically fall off of the bed at the feeling surging through his body. Her jeans had vanished as well as his pants and all that lay between them were the thin pieces of fabric sitting on their waists. Her breasts pushed into his chest as his fingers once again sought underneath of her black thong. One finger brushed over her clit and she practically screamed ripping her mouth from his and arching her back. His slid his body off of hers now practically hanging off of the bed as he pulled her pelvis to his face his lips now taking the place of his fingers.

"_Oh-fuckoh _**fuck**_ oh my _…" Bulma was panting loudly upon feeling his tongue against her spot. He swirled his tongue against her clit in a figure 8 now replacing his tongue with his fingers once again as he sat up slightly wanting to see her beautiful face. She pushed his face into her groin and held it there with her fingers on the back of his neck wanting him to continue. He did for a moment before she managed to shove him off of her. (although he obviously allowed it) Summoning him back onto the bed with her finger and once he was back on she was on top of him.

Her hips pressed against his as she leaned down in for a kiss going stir crazy over tasting herself on his lips. Her hair fell from behind her ear and slipped against his cheek before she pulled away sexily sitting up so he could get a perfect view. She now slipped off the unclasped bra and threw it on the floor Vegeta's eyes not leaving her figure for a moment. She began to kiss at his neck again at the same spot. He tilted his head back loving how it felt and hating how she was gaining control over him at the same time. She pulled away from it eventually letting her tongue slide down his chest dipping in at the curves of the tight eight back that he had. Her tongue slipped at the hem of his boxers. Vegeta's eyes widened just now realizing what was going to be soon occurring. She managed to lift the boxers off of his pelvis with her tongue, which slipped further than she had intended and slightly licked the tip of his cock. He groaned aloud to his dismay letting her know just how good it felt. She smirked very much the same as he always tended to.

Her hands now slipped his boxers down further as she licked at his inner thighs, around his pelvis bone and v muscles avoiding what he wanted the most. He wanted nothing more than to shove his dick in her mouth and hold her head there but, he was mesmerized by her movements and her ability to tease him and make him tremble. Finally her mouth brushed against his cock and he held his breath so as not to cry out. She hesitated looking up at him with his smirk plastered across her thick lips that she licked. His eyes glistened realizing that he had made the right decision just before she plunged and took his entire length in her mouth hitting the back of her throat. He felt her gagging against him just before she immediately pulled away then lightly dragging her tongue across the head. Vegeta was in almost convulsions as control was falling gracefully from his grasp. Bulma dipped her head down again taking him in her mouth once more swirling her tongue across his length as she did so. She marveled at the size and how she could barely even make if halfway without feeling the need to choke.

Between her rest for breath and her lips departure from his erection Vegeta gained some sense back and grabbed her body roughly tossing her next to himself on the bed before immediately crawling on top of her. Their nude bodies were now pressed against one another the tip of his cock brushing at her entrance. They both groaned. He pushed her leg aside with one of his knees as he looked down at her face. She stared back a sparkle in her eye as he slipped his slick member inside of her.

Vegeta growled and Bulma screamed upon the contact. She was so warm wet and tight around him as he invaded her. She couldn't believe how huge he was and noticed he wasn't even all the way inside of her. She smiled somewhat realizing that he didn't want to hurt her. But she wasn't all for butterflies and kindness right now. She brought her hips down all the way on him until her thighs were touching his sides and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His head fell back as he now yelled unable to contain his voice as immense and severe pleasure soared through his veins.

He waited inside of her like that for a brief moment not wanting to hurt her. They stared at one another wondering why this hadn't happened sooner. Both of their eyes clouded with the deepest desire and lust. He slammed into her watching as her head slammed into the mattress and her scream penetrating sound barriers.

"Ohhh God Vegeta oh God oh my… oh…" Bulma yelled incoherently as he held her wrists above her head with his hands now pumping in and out of her. A smirk plastered on his face loving the look of bliss on hers. He let go of one of her wrists and let his hand find her clit once again rubbing it in time with his thrusts. She screamed even louder than before moaning his name over and over again. He leaned in now close to her neck whispering hungrily, "Is this what you wanted?"

"YES. Mmmm please… oh God!" Bulma responded nodding vigorously as he pulled in and out of her quickly and hard. Vegeta had wanted to tease her immensely and find different positions to slam into her but he couldn't stop pounding into her just as she was. Her walls contracting against his member. He had felt her release nearly three times by now. She was being incoherent and the sexiest he had ever seen her with her eyes slammed shut and then fluttering open every now and then. Her mouth hanging ajar and a soft red flushing her cheeks as her Cerulean locks stuck to her sweaty face.

He had wanted to take his time with her but his control was annihilated. His thrusts became even quicker as he leaned onto his fists slamming into her their lips brushing against one another. Her lips and tongue sought his as his teeth caught between her bottom lip. They didn't kiss but more or less ravaged one another's mouth. She stared in awe watching his muscled constrict with every movement. His face was hungry and yet soft as he slammed into her. Finally he placed the palms of his hands against her headboard her legs once again wrapping around his waist. He pounded into her roughly and hard as she screamed and yelped in pleasure. He could feel himself losing it completely staring at her breasts watching as they bounced with every thrust. He continued slamming into her groaning as he began to feel his release approaching.

"_Oh Vegeta_, oh GOD fuck fuck fuck fuck…" Bulma yelled over and over again before he pounded into her one last time as his release came as well as another one of hers. He came deep within her feeling his member trembling inside of her as he yelled her name as though he was powering up.

Vegeta pulled out of her collapsing next to her on the bed. She was panting extremely loud, still saying incoherent things that didn't make much of any sense. He felt her almost going into convulsions next to him. His body was suddenly washed with extreme contentment and satisfaction. His breathing returned to normal while she still tried to find hers. He had a permanent smirk on his face knowing that he had caused this physical breakdown that she was having.

He frowned slightly as he rested his arm behind his head. He had expected to be completely done and washed of any desire for her after fucking her. Instead he wanted her more than ever. Now that he knew what he had been missing for so long. Now that he knew what he could continue to have if he could settle the score with his pride and resentment. He couldn't believe how perfect she had felt. How perfect she had looked. How he had shivered every time he heard his name fall from her lips.

He hated how he even felt the urge to wrap and arm protectively around her. He really hated that aspect more than anything. Instead he got up from the bed stretching slightly trying to avoid her somewhat.

Bulma had regained some of her composure watching as Vegeta stood up. Her heart sank. Granted she hadn't expected him to stay. In fact she knew he wouldn't. But somewhere beneath the sheets she had hoped that he would. Not even hold her or touch her or anything. That he would just stay with her. But she accepted the fact that he wasn't going to as he stood up and walked around her room. She rolled over on her side turning her back to him, breathing back tears that threatened to spill over. She pulled the blanket that was underneath of her body over herself trying to find solstice in sleep.

"**Well**…" A blunt and almost irritated voice stated penetrating her hearing.

Bulma rolled over to see Vegeta standing in front of the side of the bed with his arms folded in all of his glory. She still couldn't get over how perfect his body was. "… Well _what…_?" She grumbled with a raspy voice in confusion now leaning on her elbow staring at him.

"Well aren't you coming?" He stated taping his foot in severe irritation.

"Huh? Where?"

"The shower you foolish woman. You are sweaty and smell horrible," he stated somewhat mocking her the same way she had when he first returned to earth from Namek. "Plus, I am not quite finished with you yet," He added the regular smirk crossing his features once again.

Bulma tried to hide the huge smile that appeared on her face. He wasn't going to leave her. Well at least not until after they showered. She stood up from the bed and collapsed as soon as she had gotten up. Vegeta's smirk grew as wide as his face would allow it. He grumbled something about her being weak before tossing her over his shoulder and going into her adjoining bathroom shutting the door behind them.

A/N: wheeeew. That was intense lol. Well I hope all of you fellow perverts enjoyed my first lemon. Can't say I didn't warn you :D. If you don't review then I will be very depressed & such so please please please review !!!! I'll love you guys forever (well more so that I already do)


	7. but then you make me crawl

Helloo everyone. I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a really messy break-up with my boyfriend and I am like really really sick. I have pneumonia and it really just sucks. So I have been very ill and trying to do homework and nonsense and I haven't had a chance to update. I am finally on break for a month so I will have lots of time to write and update. Again I am very very sorry for the delay I know how annoying it is when someone says they will update and then all of a sudden it is 2 years later but my life has been in shambles. But since all I am doing is laying around I figured hey, why not write! I am struggling to keep Vegeta in his asshole-esque character because I don't see him as the type to be all I love you and mushy gushy with anyone, but I do feel he cares a lot about Bulma. So we'll see how this works out. If you don't like it then I'll just blame the medication XD Oh and PS: lemon in this chapter.

A long period of writing with italics is a flashback just to let you all know

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. And I do not own One by U2._

Is it getting better, or do you feel the same?

Will it make it easier on you, now you got someone to blame?

You say one love, one life, when it's one need in the night.

One love, we get to share it

Leaves you baby if you don't care for it.

Did I disappoint you or leave a bad taste in your mouth?

You act like you never had love and you want me to go without.

Well, it's too late tonight to drag the past out into the light.

We're one, but we're not the same.

We get to carry each other, carry each other... one

Did I ask too much, more than a lot

You gave me nothing, now it's all I got.

We're one, but we're not the same.

Well, we hurt each other, then we do it again.

You say love is a temple, love a higher law

Love is a temple, love the higher law.

You ask me to enter, but then you make me crawl

And I can't be holding on to what you got, when all you got is hurt.

Bulma chewed on her lip and leaned one hand on her hip as she watched her parents buzzing about the house unpacking their luggage. Her mother's pitch scratching on chalkboards through her brain talking about how great the business trip was. Her father kissed her cheek patting her back and disappeared into his lab with kitty on his shoulder as if to notice her unease. Bulma smiled softly at him but nearly groaned when she realized she was alone with her mother. She was still babbling about something or another. Bulma nodded and tried to seem interested but couldn't even fake it at this point. Her mother didn't give any inclination of noticing Bulma's distress and started to cook lunch still talking a mile a minute.

"That's nice mom," Bulma mumbled as she stared at her cup of coffee as if to find life's answers in the black ripples inside of her mug.

"How was that handsome Mr. Vegeta? Did you feed him enough I hope?" Her mom squealed clapping her hands together making Bulma cringe even more at the mention of his name.

"Yes mom, he's fine," Bulma stated aggravated. "He definitely is fine! Where is that sexy young man right now anyway?" She giggled lightly exaggerating the word fine.

"Mom I would appreciate if you didn't refer to him like that. You're a married woman for God's sake!" Bulma groaned throwing her head onto the table her face practically turning green at her mother's words.

"I am happily married but I am not dead Bulma dear!" Bunny seemed to laugh more at her daughter's discomfort.

"Whatever mom." Bulma grunted in a very Vegeta like fashion and stood up from the table taking her cup of coffee with her. She sat in the backyard on one of the swings sipping her coffee and staring. Staring at the humming gravity chamber that Vegeta was just about destroying until the new one would be ready. She sighed loudly.

Vegeta. Of course he plagued her thoughts. He was a complete and utter mystery to her. One moment he was tender and almost, almost sweet in his own way. Almost. And the next he was barking orders at her and they were arguing as usual. She didn't get it. She probably never would get it. The part that she didn't understand the most is that she preferred it. She didn't want him to be mushy and give her flowers and proclaim his undying love to her. Because she knew all of that didn't get anyone anywhere but with a broken heart. That's how it had been with Yamcha and that had obviously not worked out. However she did want to have some sort of idea about what the hell was going on between them. They never discussed it. How could they? Not that it mattered she assumed it would end once he got bored of her. And yet he hadn't.

She assumed the first night they spent together would be the sole night that it would ever happen. She was almost positive once he had ignored her for 3 days straight and vanished somewhere in the grounds of Capsule Corp that it would never happen again. She remembered how with a bitter smile of defeat she laid herself to bed pulling the covers tightly to her barely clothed body she was positive it would never happen again. Until her French door (which had been fixed after their first night escapades) was practically thrown from its hinges as it hit the floor, yet again.

"_Fucking A Vegeta don't you knock?" She muffled in frustration from underneath her pillow. There was no response. She sighed forgetting that she was dealing with a man with the mind of a teenage boy. So she slowly spoke her words._

"_Vegeta, I told you it's going to take several months for me to build the gravity chamber you want made. I gave you the capsules of the other gravity rooms and you have the training bots. I left your dinner on the counter." Bulma muttered to the figure standing behind her broken door._

_He didn't respond for several moments. Bulma now sat up in bed the blanket falling from her chest as she stared at him. Her blue hair tumbled at her shoulder as her black nightgown clung to her body. She had automatically assumed that he wanted her to fix something, or make dinner but he didn't say a single thing to her. _

"_If you're still hungry I'll make you something to eat since you obviously can't seem to manage to do it yourself!" Bulma huffed with irritation folding her arms over her chest. He stared at her for a while and she began to get self-conscious although she didn't give him any signs of feeling that way. She shoved the covers off of herself and hopped out of bed, pulling her tiny black nightgown down slightly. _

"_You are such a pain in the ass Vegeta you know normal people go to sleep at night!" Bulma cried as she stomped towards the doorway he was standing in front of. He didn't move and instead continued to stare at her. "Well, how the hell am I supposed to cook you anything if you don't move!" Silence. Followed by more staring._

"_Fine, Vegeta if you're going to act like you're 7 years old I'm going to sleep," She growled in defeat as she went to turn around and approach her bed but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around pulling her body to his. Her sapphire eyes widened in surprise and stared at his black orbs, which were abnormally soft compared to his usual glare._

_She didn't say anything unsure of what was going on in his head. He stared at her with confusion and inner turmoil. He was having a fight with himself about whether or not to approach her again and here she was yelling at him. She felt slightly bad. Only slightly. Just because she realized that he really didn't have the slightest idea what he was doing or how to express anything in a normal manner. She was amazed he had actually approached her at all. She lifted her other hand, which was shaking slightly and touched the side of his face._

_He flinched not used to such affection but relaxed somewhat. He was shaking and Bulma realized that he was actually scared. He was terrified of her. In any other circumstance she would have grinned and laughed about him being scared of her of all people. But instead she admired him more than ever. She admired how much courage he had and was wrestling with his thoughts and his pride in his mind. Assuming she would have to wait forever for him she leaned in and kissed him gently pulling away slightly._

_Before a space could form between them he slammed his lips against hers holding her head in his heads. She smiled into the kiss as he pushed her back onto her bed. He still wanted her._

That seemed to occur every night between them. And then he would leave and pretend like nothing happened until the next night when they were tangled up in the sheets. She hated it and she loved every second of it. She hated how she allowed it to happen over and over again even though he would leave her and she would stare at the ceiling tears rolling down her cheeks every night. But she knew it would continue. Because she loved it. She was beginning to fall for him and she couldn't figure out why. If anything he treated her like complete shit, but somehow she was able to still love him despite it. She gritted her teeth just about ready to punch herself for being so stupid.

How could she be in love with a man who used to kill people for a living? A man who ate all of her food demanded her intelligence only to benefit himself. When he wasn't barking orders at her he was mocking her or making fun of her. Which pissed her off even more. When they weren't screaming at one another they were having amazing sex. She smirked slightly to herself thinking about such occasions. She shook her head trying to get back on track with her thoughts about his flaws. Sure he was flawed. Everything about him was flawed except for his appearance that is. His appearance was nothing short of perfect, well he was slightly on the short side, but that was beside the point.

She sighed again. Her thoughts weren't getting her anywhere either. For a genius she felt pretty stupid at that moment. "Bulma honey, what's wrong?" Her dad's raspy cigarette voice stated behind her. She jumped and nearly dropped her coffee.

"Oh nothing's wrong daddy, just daydreaming a little that's all," she replied with a practiced smile. He stared at her skeptically. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm working on a new gravity chamber for Vegeta. He blew up the other one the other day. He has ones to use now but their gravity doesn't go as high as his assholeness would prefer it to. He wants it to have faster space travel capabilities and all of that stuff to go along with it," She stated her eyes turning into slits as she said the word "assholeness".

"Okay dear, I can start helping you work on it tomorrow. From the way that sounds it should take a month or two to fix it up. I need to get a good night's rest, the Jet lag has gotten to me," He stated sheepishly pulling the cigarette from his mouth tossing it onto the ground and smothering the spark with the twist of his shoe.

"Okay daddy, g'nite," She replied kissing his cheek and walking away.

-----

Vegeta was throwing punches and blasting away a training bot into dust until he felt a familiar presence near by. He paused floating up slightly to look out through the window only to see **her**. She was sitting on the porch swing alone holding a cup and staring off into space. The same twisting feeling in his stomach disrupted his body every time he saw her. He hated the way it felt and how he could feel his well-rehearsed and perfect glare melting off his face and softening. He shook his head but didn't stop looking at her. She looked almost sad. Had he been an average male he would have approached her and wondered what was wrong. But he was Vegeta. So instead he gazed at her from the window trying to ignore thoughts about her.

But it never seemed to work. After the first night they spent together he tried everything to rid himself thoughts about her. He ignored her for 3 days straight he didn't even try to eat anything because he didn't want to run into her. He figured if he didn't see her then maybe he wouldn't think about her. But that didn't work out. When hunger overwhelmed him and he realized how bad his smell was he approached the house and took a shower. Upon leaving the bathroom he saw a glimpse of her coming up the stairs. He had shut the light out and closed the door slightly so she wouldn't know he was there. His jaw hit the floor when he saw the small black nightgown she was wearing. And still that expression of almost loss on her face. She looked down the hall towards his room and her face grew sadder before she went to her room and shut the door.

He had argued with himself for nearly 20 minutes before he found his body moving to her room without any control. He was planning on just going into her bed and grabbing her but then she opened her big mouth. This set him back because he began to wonder if she didn't want him there because she sounded agitated. But once he grabbed her hand her face softened as she realized why he was there.

After the second time he realized she was not something that was going to go away. He also realized that he didn't want her to go away. Which irritated him even further. He was actually dare he even think, comfortable around her. He sneered at such a though drifting back to the floor of the gravity chamber. She was obviously useful to him sexually. He smirked upon thinking about this. If anything letting out his sexual frustration with her was actually making him much stronger. But that wasn't why he continued to let it happen. It was because somehow, he found himself actually… liking her.

He shook his head. He didn't like her. He didn't like anything. Right?

Well he did like those little flaky things with meat inside that she put in the microwave for him to eat. But that was it. And _maybe_ her. Only a little bit though. Not more than those flaky meaty things. No a lot more. The way she smelled the way she always managed to look flawless. The way his name rolled off of her tongue when she was moaning beneath him. He especially liked when she was jabbing her finger into his chest arguing with him.

He punched a wall creating yet another dent aggravated with his wandering thoughts. "Whatever. I'll be leaving soon anyway and then I will become Super Saiyan and blow up this place with her on it so she can't bother me any longer," He stated aloud almost to convince himself. Which failed miserably when his thoughts decided, strictly on their own, that if he was to destroy earth she would be the only person he would ever spare. He cringed again and started throwing blasts at nothing. He smirked as he realized that the day was fading fast and it was almost night. Which was his favorite part of the day.

----

The shower had just been turned on and Bulma stood underneath the stream of steaming water. She sighed tilting her head back as the water beaded against her tired body. Her hair was shades darker as it stuck to her shoulders. She was beautiful. That was something he could never deny even if he wanted to. She must have felt his stare on her as she turned her head to him staring back. Neither said anything.

Vegeta approached her shutting the shower door behind him in the process. Her eyes were sad, curious, and thrilled all at once. There was a long pause with the only noise or movement being the water hitting their bodies and the floor. In a swift movement he moved toward her slamming her against the tile wall and wrapping his thick arms around her. She responded immediately tying her frail white arms around his neck. The kiss was nothing short of passionate as their tongues and their hands desperately roamed each others bodies with familiarity as if it was the last time every time.

He lifted up her body her legs wrapping around him in the process. Their mouths still pressed tightly together. He pushed her against an opposing tiled wall and slid his cock inside of her. Bulma gasped breaking the kiss as her head tilted back and hit the tile wall. Vegeta found the crook of her neck and began kissing it as he thrust into her. Her nails found his shoulders and she dug into them as he continued pounding in and out of her painfully slow. They both moaned from the contact. Eventually the moaning turned to loud moans and screams escaping Bulma's lips as Vegeta's pace quickened as he slammed in and out of her hitting her deep inside. Vegeta silenced her with his lips as they both came at the same time.

Bulma panted heavily as Vegeta carried her back to her room and onto the bed. Vegeta let a low sigh escape his lips feeling… something very pleasant washing over his form. He tried to shrug it off and soon realized that his hand was interlocked with hers. His eyes widened with fear suddenly. Before he could unwrap their fingers her hand was gone and she was getting up from the bed.

He frowned slightly. He was the one who was supposed to unlock their fingers and he was the one who was supposed to be getting up. But instead she was getting up and stretching. And to his enjoyment barely able to walk. She began to put on a robe, which also irritated him because she was actually covering herself up. He glared angrily wondering what was going on and why everything was suddenly different.

"Where are you going?" He demanded folding his arms over his chest as he sat up. She whirled around with a look of confusion. "Why does it matter?" She replied curtly folding her arms over her chest as well.

"It doesn't," He sneered to her now standing up. He turned his back to her anger evident.

"Well what's YOUR problem," Bulma huffed.

"Nothing will you shut up your voice ruins everything," He stated now turning to her. Her robe wasn't tied together and didn't leave anything to the imagination as he found himself tracing every curve of her body with his eyes. The annoying thing about being a Saiyan male was that their libidos were abnormally high. Even after hours of having sex immediately afterwards they only craved more.

"Oh and you would know how to ruin things wouldn't you," She snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He growled now approaching her slowly closing the space between them.

"You're allowed to leave me every night, but I get up before you do and you demand where I am going. You're ridiculous," she stated now biting her bottom lip.

His features were overwhelmed with shock. So that's why she was all pissy. Because he didn't stay with her at night after they had sex. He didn't think she wanted him to stay. Usually he left because he feared if he stayed with her he would be on top of her again and might tear her in half from too much. A lot of times he trained because of some ounce of new-found strength after letting his tensions go. He didn't necessarily do it on purpose to bother her he just assumed that was the way things were supposed to be. And here she was biting her lip breathing deeply trying to suppress tears. He was amazed. She _wanted_ him around. All she did was want him to be there. He began to back away slightly. Now he was really scared. She did like him. She liked him a whole lot. And why? He had done everything right. He had treated her like shit, pretended like nothing happened afterwards, and yet she still liked him. So instead of saying the right thing, he responded as only the prince of the Saiyans could:

"I am not going to sit there and "cuddle" with you as you pathetic humans call it, when I am finished with you I leave. I thought we had an understanding." He finally responded and then nearly punched himself in the stomach with the reaction he got from her. Being cruel was his self-preservation to keep anyone from getting in. He didn't exactly mean it the way it rolled off of his tongue. She didn't cry or scream or even move but her face paled and she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Vegeta I didn't realize that I am just a toy to you. Since you're done with me then just fucking leave," Bulma stated so calmly that the room chilled 5 degrees cooler.

"Fine," Vegeta responded coldly leaving the room slamming her bedroom door behind him roughly. The door did not break and she locked the door behind him. Bulma sunk to the floor holding her head in her hands. Sobs ran through her body like electricity as she hugged herself rocking back and forth. She knew he didn't love her and probably didn't like her and she accepted that, but when she realized that she meant absolutely nothing to him it stung worse than anything in her entire life.

Vegeta who stood in the hallways mentally punching himself in the face listened to the desperate sobs coming from her room "Fucking woman emotions," He grunted. He would never hear the end of this. It bothered him more that he actually felt bad, then the fact that she was upset. He shouldn't be affected by this. And yet he was. He hated seeing her like that. He hated it more that he was the one who caused such pain to her. He was too scared of letting her in even more than he already had so he would be damned if it would happen and he would have to break her heart several times if he had to preserve what little was left of his pride.

He approached her bedroom door scared if he didn't fix what he had done then he wouldn't be getting any for a very long time.

"Open the door woman," he attempted to say somewhat softly. Which obviously wasn't very soft.

"NO GO AWAY YOU ASSHOLE," Bulma sobbed from behind the other side of the door.

"FINE! THEN I'LL JUST BLAST DOWN THE DOOR!" He yelled.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" She screamed. "YOU ALREADY HAVE BROKEN THIS DOOR ABOUT 12 TIMES!"

"THEN OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" He roared clenching his fists at his sides.

"NO!"

Vegeta was practically seething with frustration. Now he understood why he didn't try to be "nice" to people because they just ended up irritating him in the end. He barely nudged the door and it collapsed to the ground and a wide eyed Bulma sitting on the floor stared at him in shock.

"Get back in that bed NOW," he growled pointing towards the bed. Her look of shock turned to anger once again. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THIS IS MY ROOM AND MY HOUSE AND-" Before she could finish her speech he grabbed her tightly over his shoulder as she pounded on his back with her fists. He dropped her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Bulma tried to push him off in vain as tears spilled down her cheeks. His face was close to hers as he towered over her both of his hands on either side of her body. He didn't say anything. Obviously he regretted what he said to her but he was never going to let her know that. So nothing was said and instead he stared at her she tried to turn away but he cupped her face with one of his hands forcing her to look at him.

"I-I just don't even know what to do anymore," Bulma whispered. Vegeta frowned with the realization that he had never seen her this vulnerable before. "One minute you are almost… nice? Not even nice, just civilized and real, and so affectionate. And then in a split second you are so cruel and horrible. I am dealing with Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Jackass and I never know who is going to show up at any given moment," She didn't seem upset any longer, more or less just frustrated.

"Who the hell is Dr. Jekyl?" Vegeta blurted in serious confusion. Bulma sighed a soft smile crossing her face. By now they were both just facing one another on the bed. "Never mind Vegeta. You are right. We did have an agreement and you were very upfront about your intentions and how you don't care for anything," Bulma mumbled in defeat. Vegeta opened his mouth all ready to have to defend himself before he realized she actually gave in.

Bulma kissed his cheek gently and left the bed as she walked into her adjoining bathroom shutting the door behind her. Vegeta was confused and extremely angry. Why was she just letting him off the hook like that? Why couldn't she just be normal and hate him. He fumed silently to himself clenching his fists and growling. He just couldn't win with her, well more or less lose for that matter.

Please review!!!! The more I get the sooner I shall update! XD


	8. standing trial for your sins

AHHHH I know I know. You guys can stab me and throw tomatoes at me for not updating sooner. I apologize and honestly don't have any excuses. I have been working more on fan art instead of writing Xx I'm sorryyyy. Well here is a chapter and since I am having writers flow like woah, I will try REALLY hard to get another chapter in by the weekend. Especially if I get tons and tons of reviews!!!! XD sorry again guys! Thank you all for the lovely comments though!

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ don't own the song, don't own anything… except the cd that this song is on, Deja Intendu by Brand New (probably my favorite album of all time, so goooooood!) The song is called "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" it's amazing and beautiful and sad and you all should listen to it now! kaythanks.

Ps: warning lemon!!! So run away if you're not a creepy perv like I am! --

If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand.

I hope you find out what you are.

I already know what I am.

And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again.

And you can tell me how vile I already know that I am.

I'll grow old and start acting my age.

I'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate.

A crown of gold.

A heart that's harder than stone.

And it hurts to hold on, but it's missed when it's gone.

Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not.

I'm glad that you can forgive.

Only hoping as time goes, you can forget.

If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of the state.

You can keep to yourself.

I'll keep out of your way.

And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down.

Every picture you paint, I will paint myself out.

It's cold as a tomb, and it's dark in your room,

When I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds.

So call it quits or get a grip.

You say you wanted a solution.

You just wanted to be missed.

You are calm and reposed.

Let your beauty unfold

Pale white like the skin stretched over your bones.

Spring keeps you ever close.

You are second hand smoke.

You are so fragile and thin.

Standing trial for your sins.

Holding onto yourself the best you can.

You are the smell before rain.

You are the blood in my veins.

Call me a safe bet.

I'm betting I'm not.

I'm glad that you can forgive.

I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget.

Bulma glared at the piece of white plastic in her trembling hands. Her lip twitched and her heart thudded inside her throat making the sound of a washing machine.

"It will be fine, I'm just being paranoid!" Bulma stated reassuring herself aloud. She bit her lip looking down at her watch. 5 more minutes. She wondered how it was possible for 5 minutes to take so long to end. 5 minutes. 300 seconds. Her breath hitched as she tried to allow oxygen to pass through her body.

7 days. 7 days she had been sick. Only in the morning, and when she ate. She had assumed it was just a really shitty stomach virus. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking. She felt fine other than the incessant random vomit sessions. Nobody knew about it but her. Why should anybody know about it? It was just a stomach-flu. That's all. Only a stomach-flu.

'Whose idea was it anyhow to pee on a fucking stick that's ridiculous,' Bulma thought to herself as she read the back of the box in her other hand.

If it was only a stomach-flu then how come she had missed her last two periods. She decided to ignore that last thought as her stomach flipped around. Vegeta was completely unaware. She was so appreciative of his ignorance sometimes. Not that it mattered anyhow. I mean she wasn't… well you know.

She just wasn't.

She smiled satisfied. She had plenty of back ups waiting on the bathroom counter to confirm it as well. All of which were also waiting for the alarm on her wristwatch to go off. It was only a matter of time before everything would be fine.

1 minute. Had 4 minutes gone by that quickly already? She stared at the plastic white stick waiting for something to appear. A minus. Yes that's all she needed to see. A minus was slowly appearing like a photograph sitting in developer. She smiled her heart starting to slow its speed. She sighed finally able to breathe again with the comfort of knowing. She was just paranoid that was all.

Her watch beeped signaling that the necessary time was up. She stared down at the little circle inside the plastic test. The beautiful little minus sign began to grow a vertical line. Bulma shook her head in disbelief.

"I must have messed something up…" Bulma mumbled to herself as she sat up and approached the bathroom vanity looking at the 4 other tests.

There were 4 perfect plus signs in a row staring back at her.

"No… something is probably just like not working right…"

Bulma assured herself this several times before her stomach churned. She turned around flew back to the toilet that she had been sitting on while waiting. She flung the toilet seat up and began to vomit any contents of food for the day. Her breath was suffocated as vile liquids soared from her stomach into the toilet. Tears fell down her eyes and her nose ran from the violence of her sickness. Her mind twisted and stirred as she thought long and hard about her tumultuous ordeal with a certain Saiyan.

---

Vegeta had made is very clear that affection was always out of the question, as well as love or mushiness. Bulma had learned to accept this because although he didn't acknowledge her as his lover in front of others or when they weren't in bed together, he did show affection. Not with words. No never with words. God forbid he even said boo to her about anything dealing with his alleged "emotions." But even now he was beginning to warm up, well warm up as much as the cold, arrogant and proud Saiyan Prince could. If they were near each other in the kitchen he would find an excuse to brush past her. Not blatantly obvious, but still some form of contact was there. Sometimes she would catch him glancing at her from behind his plate of food. Just when she would get butterflies in her stomach with joy the instant would be gone and he would be yelling at her or mocking her purposely. So that way anything almost "decent" he did he would have to cover up with his usual asshole tendencies.

It was quite clear that he didn't intend to show any emotion to her. However late at night after their throws of passion when he thought she was fast asleep she could feel him staring at her and mumbling things to himself about how he was getting weak or that he was showing weepy human emotions. She would feel his soft and vulnerable touch when he thought she was unaware. Even during sex she could sometimes see his eyes glaze over with something, anything pleasant and contentment. And then it would quickly be clouded with its usual distant ebony beneath furrowed brows.

However, Vegeta had made it VERY clear on several occasions that she belonged to him and NO ONE else.

flashback

The doorbell rang once as Bulma was in the process of changing her clothes. Bulma tripped over her legs tangled into her work jeans.

"_Shit." She muttered as she quickly threw on a mini skit. "I'M COMING!" Bulma yelled in vain because nobody outside could possibly hear anything. "God forbid someone in this house gets the damn door!" _

_Bulma padded down the stairs and towards the door where the doorbell rang once again. Bulma threw the door open to find the pizza delivery guy. His jaw dropped as he stared her up and down. She was waiting for him to say something and he didn't._

"_Hi… could I have a total please…" Bulma stated shaking her hands in front of the man's face. _

"_Oh yes, sorry ma'm- I mean Ms. Briefs… that will be 85$" He stated sheepishly behind the huge pile of pizza boxes he was carrying. He placed the pizzas down at the doorway entrance as Bulma handed him a crisp 100$ bill. _

"_Thank you…" She replied as she noticed he took another good stare at her with a smug look on his face. She rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up the pizzas not realizing she was giving him an even better view._

"_Have a good night!" He called to her but she had already shut the door behind her with one foot. _

_Outside of Capsule Corp however the delivery guy met two especially angry black eyes. He tried to gulp but before he even had a chance to steel tan fingers wrapped around his thin neck._

"_Who the fuck are you?" Vegeta growled but the man couldn't answer because Vegeta was crushing his wind pipe and his voice box. "Fine don't answer me you little cockroach!"_

_Bulma opened the door again because the boy had forgotten to give her an extra pizza pie and to her dismay saw Vegeta in the process of annihilating the pizza boy. Before she yelled at him she heard him say several things that made her mouth drop._

"_If you EVER even LOOK or THINK about MY woman like that EVER again I will find you and slaughter you in ways that even your worst nightmares would shudder at," Vegeta seethed as he threw the guy into his car. Bulma's heart soared. He had just referred to her as HIS woman. Vegeta proceeded to shove the car about 200 feet away with the pizza boy screaming like a girl the whole way._

_Bulma quickly shut the door and ran to the kitchen where she had put the pizzas. She didn't want him to know she heard him and saw most of what had happened. She held back a fit of laughter from joy. As she heard Vegeta enter the house. _

"_Who the fuck was that?" _

"_What are you talking about? The pizza guy?" Bulma question exasperated. She smiled slightly upon seeing his face. His usual frown was even more severe than usual and his arms were folding as he scowled with anger before taking a seat at the table._

"_Vegeta what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so pissed off?" Bulma sighed as she lifted up the lid of a pizza box. _

"_He was speaking to you with an inappropriate tone," Vegeta growled brows still furrowing. Her smile started to widen even more. "And, he was staring at you."_

_Bulma couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape from behind her grin. "Vegeta, he was some horny kid, of course he was acting immature and looking me up and down! I'm gorgeous!" She continued to giggle but noticed that Vegeta did not look amused._

"_Why is this so fucking amusing to you?" He spat. Bulma noticed that he hadn't even attempted to grab a slice of pizza, he must have been angry to not even eat yet._

"_I just don't get why you are so mad. So some stupid kid was staring at me, so what? I could care less about him Vegeta he was just delivering the pizza. He was like 20 are you kidding me?" She cried in awe of how ridiculous the situation was._

"_He shouldn't be staring at you or I'll-I'll blast him into the next dimension!"_

"_Vegeta you can't kill every guy that stares at me inappropriately or else most of the earth would be gone," Bulma sighed with annoyance._

"_Well GOOD! I hate this fucking shit planet anyhow!" He grumbled finally grabbing a slice of pizza. Bulma grinned as she approached him. "You said I was yours…" She cooed teasing him as he tried to eat. He froze suddenly. Had she heard him? Why did he say that she was his? Because she is…_

"_I did not," He replied with irritation as he finished one slice of pizza. _

"_Yes you did."_

"_No I didn't you delusional idiot. I couldn't care two shits less about you," Vegeta snorted._

"_Then why were you so pissed off that he looked at me the wrong way? Huh??" Bulma stated triumphantly._

_Bulma smiled as she noticed the soft pink creeping onto Vegeta's cheeks. She climbed onto his lap straddling his waist and to her surprise he froze just staring at her. Her hands cupped his face and his brows furrowed realizing she had the upper hand. "It's okay to like me you know Vegeta," She stated innocently as her movements and face betrayed her act. She stared at him blue eyes twinkling._

"_I don't like you. At all. In fact I hate you. You're a pain in the ass loud mouthed, cocky little snob," Vegeta stated leaning in close to her so that their faces were touching and his lip gently brushed against hers. _

"_Well I don't like you either!" Bulma whispered back before his lips covered hers. Before she could even comprehend what was going on Vegeta had thrown the pizza boxes from the table and placed her onto it. She gasped and he groaned as his prominent erection brushed against her inner thigh. The kiss was desperate and frustrating. Vegeta had let slip something he intended to never have any other person hear. And Bulma now knew. Normally he would have ignored her for a week and hoped that he would be done with her. But then she sat on his lap with that short skirt and those eyes. Those eyes that killed him sometimes. They killed everything that he was supposed to stand for._

_Bulma desperately pulled down Vegeta's spandex shorts as he tore her underwear off and pushed the skirt up. She wondered if her parents would walk into the kitchen, but didn't really care at this point. Without warning without gentle foreplay and tenderness he slammed inside of her. Bulma called out nothing in particular as her nails dug into his thick muscular shoulders. He slammed into her quickly pulling nearly all the way out of her before pushing back in hard. She bit her lip as he fucked her and her legs wrapped around his waist. He had the look of a man possessed by something. His eyes overflowing with millions of different emotions all at once. Lust bewildering him, and need haunting him. Bulma's third climax approached as she gasped and screamed out for him. She cupped his face and pulled it to hers so that their foreheads touched as they gasped and moaned into one another's breaths. Vegeta placed his hands on either side of her body on the kitchen table and thrusted in and out of her quickly. His release was soon to come and as he came deep within her he cried out and grasped her body desperately. She waited for him to pull out and walk away but instead he grabbed her and carried her upstairs to their room… her room and placed her onto the bed not finished with what they had started._

end of flashback

More tears followed. Everything was changing and she didn't even get the chance to try and slow down its fast pace. She shook uncontrollably pulling her knees to her chest rocking back and forth. Just when Vegeta had slightly accepted the fact that they were sort of together in some sort of dysfunctional relationship she had to go and get pregnant.

She had known deep down all along that it was true but she had hoped for the best and set aside the truth in a jar in the back of her mind. Bulma hiccupped as she crawled into a small corner of the bathroom.

She saw the time and realized he would be coming upstairs soon. Like he always does. And then she would be his again. Bulma bit her lip hard trying to suppress a sob not knowing how much longer this would last once he found out about the baby. She was NOT going to get rid of it. She had known this much immediately. She didn't care if Vegeta threatened to blast her to hell and back she was keeping their child… her child at all costs. She instinctively brought her hand to her stomach. The tears began to fall once again.

She knew he would never hurt her or their child. But she didn't know how he would react. He was a ticking time bomb and he was constantly PMSing so she never knew who he was going to be at any given moment. Maybe he would stay and help her raise their child, not a typical father figure, but maybe be there. If they even lived through the androids. Bulma held her stomach again paling slightly. What if she was bringing a child into a world about to enter in complete chaos and destruction?

Bulma's mind strayed again. Was Vegeta planning on leaving after the androids? What if the idea of having a child would make him leave even before the androids? Bulma felt as though she was going to be sick again. But then she heard the familiar stomping of her persistently bitchy Saiyan lover. Bulma quickly got up throwing away the plastic white sticks, not that Vegeta would know what they were anyhow, and pulled herself together throwing down some mouth wash wiping her face and straightening her clothes and hair.

-----

Vegeta walked into Bulma's room expecting to see her waiting for him in their bed, her bed, but instead saw tangled sheets and no body among them. He frowned wondering where she was because she was always there waiting for him. Then the bathroom door opened and she stepped out. His scowl softened slightly upon seeing her. She looked extremely vulnerable and tired. But still beautiful as ever. Vegeta grunted to her, his way of saying hello. She smiled weakly before sitting on the bed.

He sat down next to her staring at her quizzically. Something was wrong. "What?" Vegeta finally stated in an unintentional harsh tone.

"Nothing," Bulma replied slightly taken back by his random outburst.

"Will you just tell me and get it over with so I don't have to hear you bitch and complain for a week about it, and about how I didn't ask what was wrong or whatever it is you complain about," Vegeta grumbled as he pulled his gloves off and placed them on the nightstand.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and then bit her lip hard. "Well…" He stated now turning to her and staring directly at her. She looked down and he brought her chin up with his hand.

"Your gravity room is finished," She replied quickly before her mind could control her mouth.

"That's it?" He questioned strangely folding his arms over his chest.

"Mhm," Bulma replied quickly turning away slightly.

"So why wouldn't you have just told me that? Why are you being odd?" Vegeta questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know… I guess I'm going to miss your stupid ass," Bulma stuttered before sighing angry at herself for letting him know that she would indeed miss him.

Vegeta shook his head and smirked before grabbing her into a tight embrace their lips crashing against one another's. Bulma couldn't help but relax into his arms as his gentle touches and warm kisses made her mind go blank. But before she knew it in her mind, all she could think about was the baby she couldn't find the strength to tell him about.


	9. when i know you're not around

Hi, okay I know, no excused I kind of dropped off of the face of the earth for about a year… whoops? My apologies and gratitude for all of the awesome comments and motivation I've just had a long and intense year and I have a break in between semesters and I wanted to write again so here I am, and here is another chapter! The song is "Dead leaves and the dirty ground" by the White Stripes.

Dead leaves and the dirty ground  
when I know you're not around  
shiny tops and soda pops  
when I hear your lips make a sound  
Thirty notes in the mailbox  
will tell you that I'm coming home  
and I think I'm gonna stick around  
for a while so you're not alone  
If you can hear a piano fall  
you can hear me coming down the hall  
if I could just hear your pretty voice  
I don't think I need to see at all  
Soft hair and a velvet tongue  
I want to give you what you give to me  
and every breath that is in your lungs  
is a tiny little gift to me 

_Bulma bit her lip tasting metallic blood as she watched him walk outside of Capsule Corp. The alleged butterflies in her stomach were more like moths gnawing at her intestines as her heart sank and stomach churned. She covered her stomach instinctively as if trying to hide the secret in her womb from him. Luckily, she thought, he wasn't paying any attention to her. His head was high and turned up to the air observing the dull gray of the morning sky. Bulma and Dr. Briefs had done the finishing touches on the Gravity Room and had been waiting for his Highness to approach them. Bulma groaned breathing in slowly trying to think about anything other than puking. Her father stared at her quizzically wondering what was causing her to behave in this manner. He shrugged it off assuming that bad stomach flu that she had, didn't go away quite yet and patted kitty on the head._

"_Oh, Vegeta! Darling! Please do be careful and return to us as soon as you can!" Mrs. Briefs squealed clapping her hands together and following the un-amused Vegeta out of Capsule Corp. and to the Gravity Chamber. "We will miss you SOOO much. I know Bulma will!" Mrs. Briefs giggled not quite realizing just how true her statement was._

_Vegeta's eye twitched violently as he approached Dr. Briefs and Bulma. Mrs. Briefs finally left Vegeta alone and stood next to her husband intently listening as Mr. Briefs explained certain calculations and about food capsules and what not. Vegeta nodded not really listening as he observed Bulma's discomfort and illness. She was staring at the ground swallowing hard and her skin was much paler than usual. He vainly attributed her unhappiness to his upcoming departure and inwardly scoffed at her weakness. _

"… _and that is about it Mr. Vegeta, Also if anything happens to go wrong you have the intergalactic intercom that can reach us… And have a safe trip," Dr. Briefs concluded to his unheard speech. Vegeta 'hmphed' in response and walked past the Briefs family and up the ramp to the entrance of the space pod. Bulma trembled trying to suppress the vomit rising in her esophagus. _

"_Bulma, honey aren't you going to say goodbye to Vegeta? I know you two have become good friends!" Mrs. Briefs awkwardly added._

_Bulma never wanted so badly to punch her mother than in that moment. Vegeta smirked and Bulma rolled her eyes. She licked her dry mouth hoping to God that she wouldn't vomit when she tried to speak. "Bye jerk, try not to blow yourself up," Bulma finally croaked. "I'll see you when you return?" Bulma added trying not to make it sound like a question. Vegeta grunted in response turning his back to them and walking into the space pod the door and ramp lifting up and closing behind him. Bulma ignored his cold goodbye knowing that he had said goodbye to her in his own way while they were still in bed earlier that morning. _

_The space pod took off soon after that and Bulma ran into Capsule Corp. and into the first bathroom she could find. _

A shrill cry that broke sound barriers ripped Bulma from her coma like sleep as she jolted out of bed. She ran out of her room and down the hall to the blue room. She stumbled over to the basinet and bent down pulling the sobbing bundle against her chest. She rocked the baby back and forth cooing at him to try and silence the cries that tore from his lips. "Shhh its okay honey, shhh, God you were sound asleep what woke you up!" Bulma whispered gently still rocking back and forth. The cries didn't cease and Bulma carried the infant with her to the kitchen. She held the baby as though it was second nature while she bent down into the fridge grabbing some formula and pouring it into a cup and setting the microwave for 30 seconds. After the microwave dinged she poured the warm formula into a clean bottle.

Eventually the bottle was ready and she began to feed the baby, Bulma sat down at the kitchen table rocking the child back and forth. The baby would not take the bottle and continued to cry, scream, and flail his chubby little arms. She stared down at him noticing the *oh* so familiar scowl on the baby's face. It had been 10 months since she last saw him, or even heard from him. But everyday she woke up to see their son-her son she saw him and it made her breath sink and shiver. Sure Trunks had her cerulean eyes and her fathers hair and he grinned and giggled like she did, but when he frowned and when he pouted he was Vegeta's son. The same grimace and look of disdain filled the infants face when anyone bothered him.

"Trunks you have to eat!" Bulma pleaded desperately. "God you are just like your father, stubborn as hell," Bulma grumbled not realizing that the stubbornness he also inherited from her. Finally he gave in and took the bottle glaring up at her in the process. Eventually his eyelids fluttered while he drank from the bottle greedily and then fell asleep with the bottles nipple hanging from his mouth.

Bulma smiled and wiped away a stand droplet of formula from her sons face and put the bottle in the fridge slowly retreating upstairs as to not wake him. She finally reached his room and placed him gently down into his crib. She sighed softly sitting down in the rocking chair near his crib. She stared down at her stomach pleased that the swelling lump had gone completely flat as it used to be. Bulma secretly thanked God for blessing her with amazing metabolism and Pilates classes. She wondered to herself if maybe it was a good thing that Vegeta wasn't around to see how huge and disgusting she had become while she was pregnant with Trunks. The pregnancy had been rough, and telling her parents was interesting.

"_Okay so I don't really know how to tell you this," Bulma stated aloud to her parents sitting across from her at the kitchen table. Her dad was sipping coffee and her mother was smiling like she always was. _

"_You're pregnant!" Mrs. Briefs squealed clapping her hands together. Bulma paled instantly with embarrassment of how quickly everything was out in the open. Mr. Brief's eyes widened before a small smile appeared on his face._

"… _How did you know?" Bulma questioned lifting her hands off of her red face._

"_Bulma honey, you've been throwing up for about a month now and you're eating everything in sight! And very odd combinations of things too! Plus you've been even more hormonal than usual."_

"_NO I HAVEN'T! I AM NOT HORMONAL!" Bulma screamed tears swelling up in her eyes. _

"_Well Bulma usually you should settle down and get married before having kids but I guess times are more modern now! You're going to make a wonderful mother and I can't wait to be a grandpa!" Mr. Briefs chimed in smiles echoing that of his wife. "Plus, Yamcha will make a great father!"_

_Bulma paled again her hand slapping against her forehead. This was going to be interesting to try and explain. Hey mom and dad remember that hostile, stuck up, pain in the ass, murderous, bi-polar snob that lives with us… yeah well I slept with him… quite a lot. Bulma though to herself._

"_Oh dear you are so behind the times! Bulma and Yamcha have been done for months now! It's that Mr. Vegeta's child!" Mrs. Briefs responded matter of factly. _

_Bulma's face turned purple and she wanted to crawl up in the corner and die. This was the most embarrassing conversation of her life. And she thought the sex talk was bad. Now she was discussing her sex life with her senile mother and father. _

"_But I thought you two hated each other?" Mr. Breifs stated in confusion. _

"_Oh honey it's like in kindergarten when someone likes you they tend to pick on you! I've known that they have liked each other all along! It's soooo obvious!" Mrs. Breifs giggled. _

"_Oh my god I can't believe we are having this conversation," Bulma muttered aloud behind her hands. _

"_Well I know him to be an unpleasant sort of fellow but if you like him, then I guess he must be nice or have some redeeming qualities," Mr. Briefs responded awkwardly._

"_UGH! Of course he's not nice! He's a total asshole! I hate him so much!" Bulma yelled at her father irritated that he would think that Vegeta was capable of being nice or normal for that matter._

"_Oh honey! Bulma loves him!" Mrs. Briefs sighed happily looking at Mr. Briefs. "And their baby is sure to be very attractive! They make such a pretty couple!" _

"_NO I DON'T! UGH!!!" Bulma screamed in irritation her face throbbing red. "THAT-THAT JERK ISN'T EVEN HERE ANYWAY! He left me here and I'm going to get fat and squeeze some alien bastard child out of me!" Bulma's screaming turned into crying. Okay so maybe her mom was right, the hormones were pretty bad._

"_Well Bulma dear you didn't tell him so how was he supposed to know? He just left to train, he didn't necessarily leave you," Mrs. Breifs stated wisely._

"_SINCE WHEN ARE YOU RATIONAL AND ALL KNOWING?!" Bulma shrieked getting up from the table and storming out of the room._

_A Couple of months later…_

_Bulma was about 7 months pregnant and her stomach jolted out of her body. She was surprised and grateful that with all of the eating she was doing that all of the weight had gone to her stomach alone. She had done a pretty good job hiding from all of her friends. She wanted to avoid having to tell her friends that she had slept with Vegeta in the first place. After all he did want Goku dead, and he had succeeded in killing some of her friends. They wouldn't understand that Vegeta had another side to him. An almost tolerable side. Plus he was one hell of a lover. And she loved him. Unfortunately she realized this and it was confirmed in her mind that it was true. This was ever so inconvenient because she currently hated his guts. He was gone and she didn't even know where he was, or if he was coming back. Her heart stopped beating and her stomach churned at the thought of him never coming back. He had to come back. Okay so then if and when he does come back then what? She sighed wondering how the hell she got herself into this mess in the first place. _

_The doorbell rang and Bulma assumed it was the delivery man with her ridiculous amount of food. She salivated at the thought of food. She waddled to the door holding her stomach at her fast movement as she swung the door open immediately realizing it was not the delivery man. _

"… _oh… hi Yamcha…" Bulma stated in surprise her hand still holding her very large stomach. Yamcha's jaw nearly hit the bottom of her doorway as he gaped at her stomach. _

"_Y-You're PREGNANT?" Yamcha yelled in shock._

"_Yeah, thank you Captain obvious," Bulma muttered sarcastically, rubbing her stomach as she rolled her eyes. _

"_But, Vegeta isn't here! HE LEFT YOU HERE IN THIS CONDITION WHEN YOU TOLD HIM? THAT COWARD!" Yamcha bellowed with rage clenching his fists to his sides._

"_Yamcha, calm down. I didn't even tell Vegeta he left to go train in space before I could," Bulma replied defensively. _

"_Oh Bulma… how could you…with him of all people…" Yamcha stated bitterly looking away from her. "I thought you were smarter than that…"_

"_What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?!" Bulma yelled jabbing her finger into Yamcha's chest making him back away in astonishment. "You don't have ANY idea what you are talking about, you don't know anything about Vegeta and I so just SHUT UP! _

"_Bulma he doesn't love you! Don't you realize that?" Yamcha replied back in defense._

"_Of course I realize that! I'm not STUPID as you previously implied. He doesn't even know what love really means! All I can tell you is that he is different around me when we are alone. I don't expect you to understand. You don't know how I feel right now, the last thing I need is you making me feel like shit about this whole situation!" Bulma explained angrily._

"_Y-You're right Bulma. I'm just really surprised and worried for your safety… how are you feeling anyway?" Yamcha asked remorse swelling in his throat._

"_I feel like I'm a WHALE and my hormones are acting up, and I am STARVING and WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DELIVERY MAN!" Bulma screamed in frustration. "Listen Yamcha, do you think you can keep this a secret until the Androids come. I want it to be a surprise for everyone," Bulma stated calmly completely off topic._

"_Sure Bulma, no problem."_

Bulma was suddenly torn from her thoughts when she heard the shrill cry of her son. She rushed over to his crib quickly lifting him up gently. "Honey what's wrong?" Bulma questioned feeling the back of his neck for a fever. His crying suddenly ceased and he cooed aloud. Bulma looked down smiling at him. "There's my handsome Trunks! Now go back to bed!" She commanded gently placing him back into the crib.

"What kind of name is Trunks for the Prince of Saiyans?" A sudden familiar voice bellowed in the darkness.

Bulma shrieked and jumped back turning around in the process. Behind her standing in the dark corner of the room emerged the man that she longed for, for nearly 10 long months.

"Vegeta…" she gasped.


	10. I don't mind you under my skin

Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner I got DBZ seasons 5 & 6 on dvd from Santa! :-D So I occupied most of my time watching that the past few days. The episode when Cell comes back and kills Trunks, causing Vegeta to completely lose it always gets to me. Sighhh. Anywhoo, here is the next chapter. I plan on making the chapter after this during the whole Android/Cell situation and what not. That will probably take some time and research to do so please be patient. Plus, lots of reviews will encourage me to write & update sooner! ;-D thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it! WARNING: Lemon! So if you don't like it then don't read it!

The song is Degausser by Brand New.

_You're brought back but you're running  
I'll find sleep in the end tonight  
I can't shake this little feeling  
I'll never get anything right  
I'm on my own, never say anything right  
I'm on my own, never say anything right  
Take me, take me back to your bed  
I love you so much that it hurts my head  
I don't mind you under my skin  
I'll let the bad parts in, the bad parts in  
Well you're my favorite bird and when you sing  
I really do wish you'd wear my ring  
No matter what they say, I am still the king  
And now the storm is coming, the storm is coming in  
_

Bulma was suddenly torn from her thoughts when she heard the shrill cry of her son. She rushed over to his crib quickly lifting him up gently. "Honey what's wrong?" Bulma questioned feeling the back of his neck for a fever. His crying suddenly ceased and he cooed aloud. Bulma looked down smiling at him. "There's my handsome Trunks! Now go back to bed!" She commanded gently placing him back into the crib.

"What kind of name is Trunks for the Prince of Saiyans?" A sudden familiar voice bellowed in the darkness.

Bulma shrieked and jumped back turning around in the process. Behind her standing in the dark corner of the room emerged the man that she longed for, for nearly 10 long months.

"Vegeta…" she gasped.

Bulma wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms and kiss him. And at the same time punch him and scream at him. But she wasn't going to do that. She was perfectly fine with Vegeta not knowing just how much she did care about him. She would wait to see if he would make a move first, if at all. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It wasn't like what happens at airport terminals when lovers torn by distance reunite and couple their love. Instead Bulma stared at him in anticipation about the predicament that she was in. She wondered how he even knew that it was his son in the first place. After all, Vegeta wasn't exactly "daddy" material so it wasn't like he had paternal instincts. She feared and expected the worst about his reaction.

"Well it's my father's name," Bulma finally responded to Vegeta's blank expression and unreadable black eyes. "And how did you know that he is yours anyhow," Bulma asked with curiosity placing her hand on her hip.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at this question. "Why? Did you sleep around while I was gone and weren't sure whether or not he was mine?" Vegeta stated venomously. "I could sense his ki, and of course it was ridiculously strong even at such a young age, he is my son after all. He is Saiyan there is no doubt about that. Other than the human eyes and hair he is the spitting image of me," he responded with irritation about her lack of knowledge on such a topic as identifying ki's.

"No I didn't sleep around you prick. I can't believe you would have such an assumption. You're the only man I've been with you _know_ I wouldn't do that. Of course you wouldn't think for a second that maybe I wasn't whoring myself out and that MAYBE I already had my hands full because I was carrying a child! YOUR CHILD! " Bulma looked down and away from him anger and disappointment burning her cheeks. "I was just curious as to how you knew."

Vegeta felt a twinge in his chest at her words. He assumed she would betray him as every other person in his life had and it surprised him that she hadn't. In fact, the look in her eyes showed how much she actually missed him. She missed him. He shuddered at such a fact. He watched her as she turned her back to him and returned to their son. He had a son, with a ridiculous non Saiyan name. She leaned in noticing that he had fallen asleep and sighed with relief.

"Why didn't you name him Vegeta?" He demanded finally. She whirled around anger now grasping the emotion of her face. He just wasn't going to let up, that wasn't his style. She jabbed her index finger into his chest like she always did. He couldn't help himself from getting nostalgic as he watched her face. He realized he missed this too. He would never admit it out loud, but he couldn't deny it even to himself that he did.

"Well maybe because _I didn't even know if you were coming back_ let alone if you would even accept the fact that **you** had a son. You **weren't** the one who went through _18 hours_ of labor with a Saiyan baby the size of a watermelon getting expelled through a uterus the size of a lemon! I think I earned the right to name our son." Bulma seethed with bitterness still jabbing her finger into his chest as she got closer and closer to him.

Vegeta grabbed her hand holding it in his looking down at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were with child?" He stated suddenly with confusion. Bulma opened her mouth and closed it quickly. The anger left her face immediately as she stared up at him. "Because, I didn't want you to get distracted I wanted you to go and train and become a Super Saiyan because I know that's what you care about," she replied to him surprised by how true it was. Sure she was scared about telling him about the baby in the first place, but she also didn't want to get his mind off of training because she knew how important it was to him.

"You cannot expect me to be joyous about this, I don't need another distraction," Vegeta huffed slightly wincing at the pain that seized Bulmas features. "I assumed that you wouldn't be," Bulma gasped her gut wrenching from how much his words had hurt. Of course she didn't expect him to be happy and hold the child anything like that but hearing him state how unaffected he was killed her. "I carried and bore him alone. I am not surprised that I am left with no choice but to raise him alone as well," Bulma whispered numbness tingling in her fingertips.

He was silent finally not really knowing what else to say at this point. It bothered him seeing her in this state. It bothered him that it bothered him. But it was truth. He couldn't raise a child and be domesticated. He was a warrior and he was a vengeful and bitter. Not exactly a good world for a child to be brought into.

He was still holding her hand and they stared at one another. She still looked as beautiful as ever. And he was amazed at how her body looked after carrying a Saiyan child. If his calculations were correct in assuming the infant age of 2 months or so she had her normal body back very quickly. There were slight changes though. Her breasts were larger. Her hair was also shorter, a little bit above her shoulders and straight. Her face had a certain glow to it, her pale skin luminescent underneath her short black night gown.

He didn't want to leave her again in contrast to the denial he was in about even tolerating her in the first place. He had to though. He had reached so many breakthroughs from training in Space, such new found power. He could almost taste becoming a Super Saiyan it was almost in his grasp but he couldn't quite reach it. He didn't know what it was that was holding him back but something was.

"The ship ran out of fuel and that is why I have returned. I am going to leave again tomorrow to continue training in Space," He finally stated. He noticed her expression fall and disappointment welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, so soon?" Bulma replied out loud before she could filter it from her brain. She nearly smacked herself for saying it. He didn't need to know she missed him THAT much. "Well, I guess you should go get some rest before your trip," Bulma stated absently as she let go of his hand and walked out of the room and down the hall to her own room. She sighed as she started to pull back the blankets on her bed. Rest sounded like a good idea for her as well. She was somewhat fatigued. Vegeta followed her into her room, standing behind her before she turned around staring questioningly at him. She assumed he would have been in his own room by now, although before he had left, her room had pretty much turned into his as well.

Vegeta couldn't help the smirk adorning his face. "Who said anything about me resting tonight?" He enquired slyly before slipping his arm around her waist pulling her to him. She gasped at the sudden contact their bodies made against one another. Her eyes fluttered shut as chills shook her frame. It had been so long since she had felt his touch and it had forced her to tremble down to her very core. She found her body reacting before her mind, which was currently not very happy with him, could stop her.

Her hands reached up to the sides of his face. His eyes closed as well her touch nearly healing all of the wounds he had endured for last couple of months. Their foreheads touched as their arms interlocked. Bulma fell back onto her bed Vegeta toppling over her their gaze locked. Bulma scooted backward as Vegeta followed her body with his. Silence rang loudly in the room as they stared at one another. Bulma inhaled a trembling breath before their lips seized one another's.

Their lips fought to seek the cure for the passion consuming both of them. Their hands and arms roamed one another desperately trying to ride themselves of clothing without breaking their heated kiss. Finally with clothes in piles on the floor Vegeta spread Bulmas legs apart with his own and without hesitation plunged inside of her. The kiss broke immediately as Bulmas cried out her nails digging into his shoulders. She clung to him in fear that he would disappear and that this was only a dream. His lips sought her neck and collarbone as he thrusted in and out of her slowly. He had no control of the desperation of his body. He had wanted to explore all of her again and take his time but his need overwhelmed him.

Bulma wrapped her trembling legs around his waist as he slammed in and out of her, moans tearing from her lips. It was all happening so fast that she hadn't really grasped that it was happening and instead of thinking about it, she enjoyed it. Somehow their bodies rolled and now Vegeta was in a sitting upright position Bulma on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she swayed her hips up and down his length her head tilting back in the process. Vegeta grasped her breasts molding them between his fingers as he found his head also tilting back with the pleasure flooding his senses. Bulmas pace began to quicken desperately as she moved up and down. Vegeta lifted his groin to her to deepen her shallow thrusts. The sudden shift of himself further inside of her drove her over the edge as her body began to convulse as she cried out and sought his lips. She continued to slam up and down riding out her orgasm never wanting it to end. Vegeta tossed her back onto the bed Bulma gasping as he slipped outside of her for a moment before ripping back into her. She cried out once again her body rose to touch his as he pounded in and out of her.

His hands sought the sides of her face and he stared her down as his thrusts became quicker and harder before he spilled inside of her as she complied with him once again both crying out and sighing into the night.

Bulma hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she had woken up. Her eye opened and she shot up in bed noticing that Vegeta was gone. Her heart sank. She didn't know when she would see him again, but she knew for a fact this time that she would. He would return. He would return to her and return to the pending doom approaching in several months.

Bulma sighed rolling over onto her side pulling the covers over herself. She wasn't going to think about doom and the destruction of the Earth. Instead she imagined Vegeta still next to her as her mind drifted into a peaceful rest.


End file.
